The Road Ain't No Place to Start a Family
by Prongsy's Girl
Summary: A moment four years in the making and a confession that will change lives. Take a peek into a series of intimate moments in the lives of eighteen-year-old Finn and Rachel. Finchel. Mostly fluffiness.Non-canon 3rd season. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE DUE TO MASSIVE DISILLUSIONMENT WITH ALL THINGS GLEE SINCE SEASON 3.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee or have any affiliation with it beyond worshipping it and Finn Hudson from afar.**

Rachel smiled as she felt Finn's strong hand running up and down her back as she lay with her head on his chest. It wasn't the first time she'd laid like this with him – in the post-euphoria of their love. Most of the time she would just lay there on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat, but she knew that she couldn't this time. There were more important things to do now – more important things to say.

As her eyes drifted closed, she reasoned that she could have this conversation some other time. Surely it could wait – the euphoric beauty of him and his love would surely tide her over until morning when she could wake up in his arms and have a fresh start on the day. The sound of his heartbeat was always enough to lull her into a peaceful sleep – safe in his arms.

But her own heartbeat was like a war chant, reminding her that there was a reason for everything that she'd done for him tonight – the dinner and the music and movie that was now repeating its title sequence every few minutes. The love hadn't been planned, but she could never resist his kisses. Even now, as she tried to sit up, the firm pressure of his hand on her back pulled her back down into his arms as he turned her face to him and kissed her again.

"Finn." She whispered, but he kissed her again, and she felt herself drowning in his embrace. "Finn." She managed to say again.

"Huh?" He whispered incoherently in between kisses. Rachel managed to detangle herself from his embrace enough to push herself up so she was looking down at him.

"Finn – we need to talk." His face fell as he looked up at her somber expression. She didn't know what he thought she was going to tell him, but she knew the truth would be just as hard. His first instinct would be to think that it would be like last time, but they were so much older now – practically adults and different people than they had been when they were sixteen.

She remembered that first year – how much they'd grown. She'd gone from the lonely girl who got Slushied everyday to the girlfriend of the quarterback of the football team, but that wasn't what had really changed. When they sat together while Mr. Shue sang "Over the Rainbow" and Rachel held Finn's hand, they had known in that moment that they would always be together.

"What is it, Rach?" His intense gaze bore into her – it was the same as the look he always had when he sang to her – like he could see into her soul.

"I love you."

"I love you." A ghost of his usual lopsided smirk cross his face as he said it and Rachel was suddenly reminded of the first time he had said it, standing outside the doors to the auditorium where they would begin singing "Faithfully". She hadn't had the time or the clarity of thought to say it back at the time, but she'd definitely made up for it since.

"I – I –" She found herself stuttering, chocking on her words like Tina used to. She was sure that Finn appreciated the irony of Rachel Berry being completely speechless. She felt his warm fingers run down her face encouraging her to say what she had to say.

"I'm pregnant." Finn's hand froze mid-caress and his face froze in a mixed expression that showed his awe, fear and excitement all at the same time. "It's not like the last time you were in a mix-up like this, Finn." She added quickly, unable to read his expression.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his face still not revealing his emotion.

"I – I've already told my dads. They were there when I took the pregnancy test. They've promised me – us – whatever help we need. And… we're eighteen now. We're grown-ups, and we're already going to the same college with the same scholarship, but I'm not going to even pretend to make decisions without you, Finn." She heard him exhale sharply, but she couldn't tell if it was one of relief or frustration. She closed her eyes, willing him to say something to her – to make it all better before she broke down in tears. She would never tell him, but she was scared.

The silence was palpable as she leaned her forehead on his chest. She swallowed hard, fighting the tears that threatened to escape. What had it been like when Quinn had told him? Had it been this hard for him to hear? The tears finally escaped from her eyes and traced a heated path down her cheeks to land on Finn's bare chest. She drew in shaky breaths as she sobbed. Finn's hand raised her face by the chin to look at him and she heard him swallow hard, like he too was trying to fight back tears.

"It's – It's mine?" He stuttered out, looking away from her as he asked.

"Yes, Finn. You're the only man I've ever been with." She replied, reminding herself not to be hurt by the question – she had to remember what happened to him the first time. When he looked back at her there were tears tracing paths down his cheeks. It took only a moment before Rachel found herself in his arms, smothered by his kisses.

"I love you." He whispered, pulling back again long enough to look into her eyes. "I'm happy. I really am."

"I am too." Rachel whispered, a smile finally crossing her features to match the boyish grin on his. Three years had passed since the day they had kissed on the stairs before Regionals and she had never grown tired of that smile and those eyes. While others around her had gotten together, grown tired of one another and broken up, she had never tired of his kisses or his face or his body or his love.

She felt his hand on her back again, flipping her gently so she was lying on her back. His kisses took her into eternity as though there was nothing in the whole world but the two of them. She was lost – lost in his touch and in his intensity when he pulled back and looked into her eyes again, his gaze penetrating her soul once again.

"Marry me, Rach."

"What?" Rachel replied, but he opened his hand to show a small diamond ring. It wasn't big or gaudy, but it was delicate and beautiful and simple.

"It's my mom's." He whispered, still smiling. "It's the ring my father gave her. She gave it to me last week – said it was just in case I should decide I ever needed it. She wanted me to have it 'cause she doesn't wear it anymore – since Burt asked her to marry him." Rachel could hardly do anything but stare for a moment. She had always imagined her engagement. She had always imaged a room filled with so many flowers that the air was heavy with the perfume of them. In her imagination she would be wearing an elegant dress and there would be a string quartet and a huge diamond ring poised in the bottom of an elegant champagne flute.

Somehow, unbelievably, this was better. She was lying in Finn's bed, under cotton sheets – not wearing a thing in a room that was usually shared with another boy (though not the nights that Rachel stayed).

"I had been planning something more –"

"Yes." Rachel said, without even thinking. "There would be nothing better in this world than spending the rest of my days with you, Finn Hudson." That boyish smirk returned again as Finn slid the finger onto Rachel's finger and leaned down to kiss her again. Like always, the power of their love consumed her until they were lost again in the throes of love, holding each other until dawn.

***Author's Note* This was just a short one-shot, but I do know where the story goes from here and if there is a strong interest, I may choose to post a continuation or a sequel. Thanks for all your support. This is my first published fanfic, so I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to a plethora of positive reviews and a increasing demand that I continue the story, I'm posting this chapter. It's not as fluffy as the first, but it's a part of the story that I really wanted to tell.**

**BTW, I do not own, nor am I associated with Glee or its staff or cast. I just like it... a lot... it's a bit of a problem, actually. **

Finn sat on the living room couch and ran his fingers over the photograph in his hands. It was badly worn and the edges were slightly torn from folding and unfolding it hundreds of times, but he couldn't seem to put it down.

The TV was off and he could hear the ticking of a clock on the wall behind him as he sat on the couch, humming under his breath. His mom got off work at five o'clock, but Finn had been waiting for her since four. He starred down at the photo again– he had been carrying it around for nearly a week now. If he stared at it long enough, it was as though the image were moving again

The longer he sat there, the more times his mind drifted to his girl, his Rachel. He thought of her and his little boy or girl beneath her heart. He would have rather been holding her like he had last night then sitting on the couch, waiting to have this conversation. Somehow, when Rachel's head was on his chest and his arms were tight around her, it was like there was no one else in the whole world. He didn't really understand how it all worked, but he knew that in her eyes, the entire universe seemed to be looking back at him. Even if other people couldn't stand her sometimes, he never thought that about her.

Just then, he heard the click of a key in the lock and he ran his fingers over the photo one more time before folding it up again and dropping it in his lap. His mom was laughing a little when the door opened, her cell phone poised at her ear. She looked down and smiled at him, but then she did a double-take, her smile vanishing. She muttered some hasty goodbye to the person she was talking to, but Finn hardly heard it – his own heartbeat was drumming too loudly in his ears.

"Finn, Honey?" She said, sitting down beside him on the couch. He was fiddling with the photo again as he looked away from her gaze.

"Hey, Mom." He replied, looking up only briefly. He wasn't scared this time. He was just nervous – nervous that she wouldn't be as happy as he was. He wondered if this was what it felt like for Rachel that night. Had she been this afraid? This frozen with fear?

"Is something the matter, Finn?" He felt her hand on his shoulder, but he could only think of the feel of Rachel's head on his shoulder as she slept in his arms. It seemed like everything in his world was about her and their child. He thought of the picture again, the only picture of their child and felt tears tracing a path down his cheeks. He hurried to brush them away, but his mom reached out and did it instead. "Finn? Please, Honey, why are you so upset?" He finally looked up, his cheeks still stained with tears and smiled at her.

"I'm not, Mom." He said, his smile broadening, "I just really wanna show you something. It means a lot to me." He held his hand out to her so she could take the tattered photo from his hands and held his breath while she unfolded it. Her hand shot to her mouth as she gasped.

"This isn't from last time, is it?" She asked, watching the photo like it might attack her.

"No, Mom. Rachel and I are having a baby." He had hoped she'd be pleased – he certainly was, but she shook her head and handed the photo back.

"Finn. What are you going to do? Last time – I mean, things worked out and you got lucky, but what about this time?" Finn tried to interrupt, but she brushed him aside as she stood up. "I've never been the type of mom who lectures you about stuff like this, but I thought you were a smart boy! Didn't you use protection?" Finn finally stood, towering over her again.

"I did, Mom! I don't know how it happened, but that's beside the point! This –" He bent down and grabbed the sonogram photo that had been discarded on the couch. "This is my baby! I've known him for a month and I love him already! I love Rachel more than anything else in the world!" He folded the photo again and pushed it into his pocket before looking down at his mom again. Tears were pouring down her cheeks as she grabbed his hand and pulled him down to her level and into her embrace.

"I'm sorry, Finn." His smile returned as she held him at arms length. "I guess I just, I didn't know how to respond."

"It's okay, Mom." He said, sitting down so they could talk.

"What happens now?"

"Rachel and I are getting married, and we're keeping our baby." She sighed again, and Finn couldn't tell if she were sad or angry.

"You're so young."

"It doesn't matter. This is it – the best my life will ever be, Mom. There's nothing I want more. We're still going to college in the fall and we still both want to have careers – that hasn't changed." Finn watched his mom pause, her expression changing from sadness to a shy smile.

"Then you have my blessing and all the help that Burt and I can give you."

"Thanks." Finn replied, smiling.

"You're my son, Finn. I'd do anything for you. I'm glad you're happy." Finn smiled then and hugged his mom.

"I am happy, Mom. Really happy."

"Can I see the sonogram picture again?"

"Ya." He said, reaching into his back pocket and handing it to her again. His mom was smiling again as she looked down at the photo.

"Not much to see yet."Finn knew that there wasn't really anything to see in the picture, but he had still taken it from the doctor's office and carried it around with him, unfolding it whenever he thought his teachers weren't looking.

"I know. It's like a good luck charm or something. Makes me think of them." As he watched, tears began welling up in his mom's eyes again and she brushed them away with her fingers.

"When did you become a man, Finn? How did I miss it?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm not, really."

"No. You are." Finn smiled and pulled her into his embrace.

"I love you, Mom."

**Thanks again for all the incredible reviews - does the ego good. Count on further chapters as long as there is a continued interest in the story. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the short delay in posting, it usually only takes me a couple of days to perfect the chapter, but this one was a little harder for some reason. There's an important authors note in this one - Since there's singing in this one (and I didn't want to have to write who was singing) I've made a bit of a legend for you:**

**Bold: **Finn singing

_Italic: _Rachel singing

**_Bold/Italic/Underline: _**Both Rachel and Finn singing.

**So, hopefully that makes since to everyone. Shouldn't be too difficult.**

**Also, as per site rules::: I don't own Glee, neither do I have any affiliation with it, the cast or the writers (I'd like to know the cast)... I also don't own the song portrayed in this chapter nor do I have any affiliation with the band Creed. Sorry. That was epic... enjoy.**

Rachel sat in the choir room, her fingers tightening compulsively around Finn's. She had never been nervous to perform before – she didn't even remember being nervous when she was three. Finn's hand was trembling in her own and when she looked up, there was no sign of his boyish grin – no lopsided smile.

"I'm scared." She whispered, resting her head on Finn's shoulder.

"That's silly, Rach. You're never scared." She couldn't help but smile as she felt Finn's hand in her hair. When Mr. Schue had given the week's assignment of duets, he had admitted that Rachel and Finn wouldn't have much trouble with it. He'd said that chemistry between singers would win over judges at most competitions, and that the assignment for the week was to pick a partner to duet with and show the emotional chemistry between friends or lovers – next week he would be assigning the partners.

"I'm scared now." She whispered, moving the hand that wasn't holding Finn's to her stomach. She wasn't really showing yet, but she could tell the difference. She felt Finn's hand slide under hers and caress her stomach where their baby was growing.

"I love you, Rachel. Everything's going to be okay." She looked up then and saw that sideways smile – the one that always made her heart stop and couldn't help but smile back as she scooted her chair closer to his.

"What if –" Rachel began, but Finn silenced her with his finger to her lips.

"Enough, Rach. This can't be the hardest confession of all the ones you've made in the last month" He was right. This was nowhere near as hard as telling her dad's she needed the test or telling Finn he was going to be a father – this was child's play compared to all that. Rachel was just about to tell him that he was right when the choir room door swung open and Mr. Schue came in.

"Well, Guys! Hope you've all been working on your duets!" Rachel smiled at him, before turning to look around the room. Kurt smiled at her a little – he'd known for a few weeks now. He and Finn were family now, and Finn had told his mom that there was no reason to keep it from the family. "Who wants to go first?" For once, Rachel didn't jump to her feet. "Come on, Guys!" He paused again, but no one volunteered. "Rachel and Finn? Are you guys ready?"

"Ya, Mr. Schue." Finn said, but Rachel couldn't seem to make her feet move the way they were supposed to – even once Finn had already stood up. He turned back and bent over, taking her hand. "It's okay, Rach. Trust me." He whispered, and she knew that was it… those words always seemed to get her. Rachel stood and crossed to the front of the choir room, resisting the urge to run her hands over her stomach as the music began – a softer, acoustic version of the rock song, "With Arms Wide Open" by Creed.

"**Well, I just heard the news today.**

**It seems my life, is gonna change." **

Rachel watched as Finn sang, waiting for the looks of enlightenment to cross all their faces, but it didn't come yet and so she turned her gaze to Finn, pouring her soul into her lines and trying to forget the room of people watching their confession.

"_I close my eyes, begin to pray,_

_Then tears of joy stream down my face." _

Tears were streaming down Rachel's cheek as Finn held both her hands and looked into her eyes.

"_**With arms wide open, under the sunlight**_

_**Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything**_

_**With arms wide open.**_

_**With arms wide open.**_

**Well I don't know, if I'm ready**

**To be the man I have to be."**

Rachel looked up in time to see Quinn jab Puck in the side before looking up into Rachel's eyes and nodding. It was a look of support and understanding and it made her smile in spite of her tears.

"_I'll take a breath, _**I'll take her by my side**

_We stand in awe, we've created life."_

The glimmer of Rachel's ring caught the light coming in through the high windows and cast rainbows throughout the room – it was the first time she'd worn it to school for fear of all the questions. Between the sparkling of the ring and the line of the song, faces around the room suddenly lit up with understanding. Even Mr. Schue looked up, his face a mixture of happiness and concern.

"_**With arms wide open, under the sunlight**_

_**Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything**_

_**With arms wide open, now everything has changed.**_

_**I'll show you love, I'll show you everything.**_

_**With arms wide open**_

_**With arms wide open."**_

As the song ended, Rachel fell into Finn's arms, feeling safe there. The others were still in too much shock to applaud, but at least there, in Finn's strong arms Rachel knew that her and their baby were safe from the criticism and opinions of the others. She was still crying as he held her close.

"I love you." He whispered into her, his voice trembling. She was reminded of that night, over a month ago when she'd first told him. They'd cried together then too, holding each other and loving each other until all the fear was gone. "I love both of you." Rachel's silent tears increased when she heard his voice and remembered how tenderly he'd held her every night since he'd found out. She felt like his precious jewel – not fragile, but beautiful and loved and priceless.

She could hear the voices around the room now, whispers and questions that the others wanted answers to. Finally Rachel pulled away from Finn's grasp, turning her back from the others to wipe the tears from her eyes. The room fell silent when she turned around, and the others just stared at her until Mr. Schue stood and walked over to her, taking her hands.

"Rachel." He said, his voice understanding as Rachel saw him look down at the diamond ring on her left hand. "Finn." She felt tears in her eyes again. "I don't know what to say."

"You're pregnant?" Rachel heard Brittney's voice from the back of the room and barely nodded.

"How far along, are you Rachel?" She looked up when she heard Quinn's voice.

"About a month and a half." She replied, her voice smaller than even she'd ever heard it. It must have sounded small because Finn reached over and put his arm around her.

"We're happy." Finn said, his voice still trembling. "We're getting married and we wanted all of you to hear it from us – not through some rumor."

"If you're so happy, why are you crying like a sissy?" Puck asked, acting like a badass, but smiling at Finn the whole time.

"Can't help it. She cries – I cry – it sucks." Rachel broke into laughter then, turning to Finn and kissing him as everyone else started laughing too.

"Well," Mr. Schue said, "That's what I call chemistry. Let's we see if any of the other groups can duet like that." Rachel moved to return to her seat, but Finn sat on the floor on the bottom step and she sat between his legs, leaning back into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Both of Finn's hands rested on her stomach and she leaned her head on his chest and listened to the cadence of their combined heartbeats as they beat in rhythm with the music. She could imagine the third heartbeat – in her mind she could hear it as loudly as though she were holding their child in her arms and she sighed and closed her eyes as she listened to the music and the duet – thinking only of the little family that she and Finn were creating.

**Thanks again for all the positive feedback! This week, as your reviewing, I'd love collective input on what you all think Rachel would be like pregnant, and as always the ego-boosting reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: **

**Hey everybody! Sorry it's been so song since my last update, been a very busy couple of weeks. I did get a few reviews that said that my Rachel was "too nice" so, in my defense, I really thought that she was in character given the circumstances in the previous chapters, but I did give you all a slightly more typical Rachel in this chapter, so I hope you all like it. **

**BTW: I do not own Glee nor do I make any money from it... too bad, huh?**

"We can't be late, Finn." Finn sighed as Rachel chastised him. The appointment wasn't for another twenty minutes, but Rachel had been nagging him for a while – not that he would ever say that out loud. He knew better.

"I can't go any faster, Baby. I don't want to get a ticket." She clicked her tongue but didn't respond. He could feel butterflies in his stomach as they neared the clinic. He was just glad that he'd been coherent enough to drive this time – at least he hadn't had to call Mr. Schue.

Rachel was still mad, he could tell, but he didn't know what to say. Even under normal circumstances she was a little difficult to talk to when she got like this, but lately…. He had learned from Quinn two years ago that it was the hormones – he knew better than to mess with a woman hopped up on pregnancy hormones. Instead, he flipped on the radio and reached across the console to take her hand.

"I love you, Rach." He whispered, and looked at her, smiling in the way he knew she couldn't resist.

"I love you too." The clinic was within sight now and Finn breathed a sigh of relief as he glanced at the clock to see that they were still fifteen minutes early. He wanted to point out that he was right and that there was plenty of time, but he knew better. Once they had parked, he moved to open his door, but he felt Rachel's hand on his arm and stopped.

"I'm scared." She whispered, her voice small. Finn paused for a moment – before that night nearly a month ago when she'd told him that he was going to be a father, he had never heard her admit that she was scared. He shifted and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he heard her draw in a shaky breath. "It feels too real. I just – I don't know what I'm doing."

"Maybe we're not supposed to know what we're doing, Rach." She looked at him then, her eyes glistening with tears.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, maybe no one knows what it's like to be a parent until they are. Maybe you can never really be ready to be a mom or a dad."

"So, what do we do, Finn? Just hope that we're good at it?" She asked, her voice sharp as she tried to shrug away his arm.

"Yeah, Rach. That's all we can do. I mean, it's done now."

"I guess that's true." Rachel admitted, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Besides," Finn began, "I think we'll be great parents."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I love you and I can't wait for you to be my wife." He paused, taking her hands. "And even though we didn't exactly plan to have this baby, I can't wait until it gets here."

"I suppose," Rachel said, a smile beginning to spread across her features, "If I have to be pregnant in high school, it might as well be with your baby, Finn Hudson."

"Come on," Finn said, returning the smile, "Let's get the heck in there before we're late."

Inside the exam room, several nurses had flitted in and out of the room, bringing Rachel her gown and taking her blood pressure. Now, as she sat on the exam table, waiting for Dr. Woo, Finn could feel her small hand trembling. He squeezed her hand a little as the door opened and the doctor finally came in.

"Well, Ms. Berry, are you ready?" She nodded and leaned back, never releasing Finn's hand – for which he was grateful. "It's gonna be a little cold." Rachel gasped as she felt the cool gel on her stomach.

"You're both young. Have you thought about what you're going to do with the baby?"  
Dr. Woo asked, as he moved the device around, trying to find a good angle.

"We're getting married in a couple of months, February 12." Rachel replied, but Finn looked up at the doctor skeptically.

"I see."

"Do you have something to say about it?" Finn asked, his anger toward the doctor rising.

"Finn! Don't! Dr. Woo is a professional, I'm sure that if he has something to say, it's important."

"Really? 'Cause I bet that whatever he has to say is wrong." Finn said, releasing Rachel's hand and standing to look down at the doctor.

"You're still in high school, and I've seen you both perform at your invitational concerts; I just don't understand why you are throwing your lives away."

"This is my life. Screw everything else. The two other people in this room ARE my life – my everything, and I will fight to keep the two of them happy for the rest of my life." Finn said, feeling like a fire had exploded within him. He hadn't felt this angry and protective since the day Rachel had been egged by Vocal Adrenaline. He felt like his lungs were on fire.

"Three people." Suddenly, Finn felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He was sure that time had stopped in the two seconds it took Rachel to sit up and stare at the doctor. The words stuck in his throat and he turned his head and stared at the ultrasound image as Rachel did the same. There were two heartbeats – two babies – two souls alive and filled with life.

"What – what are they?" Rachel asked, her voice a squeak.

"One of each." Dr. Woo said, clearly not too offended by Finn's attack. "I'll give the two of you a minute."

"Rach." Finn finally croaked out. "I—I don't know what to say."

"Twins." He heard Rachel's voice over his own stupor. Hearing the word was entirely different than seeing it. "What are we going to do?"

"Bigger nursery?" Finn asked, smiling a little.

"I guess." Rachel agreed.

"Still want to marry me now that you know I gave you two babies – not just one?"

"Just means you love me twice as much." Rachel said, her smile broadening into one that Finn simply couldn't resist. He bent down and touched his lips to hers as he sat beside her on the ridiculously tiny exam table. How could anyone not love Rachel Berry? She was too kind – too persistent – too patient and loving and strong to not love. She was like sunbeams on a rainy day or something. Too perfect for words. He didn't know how to say any of this though, so he settled for kissing her again – hoping that his actions would say what he could not.

**Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think! Next chapter should follow soon, but let me know if you all have any ideas. **


	5. Chapter 5

***Authors Note* Welcome back to my fic. This chapter is kinda funny and really fluffy... so I hope you all enjoy. Of Course, I do not own Glee nor do I make any profit from it. I just like it.**

* * *

Rachel sat down on the red plastic chair in the choir room and rolled her eyes. She loved the number that Glee Club was rehearsing for sectionals, but there was only one problem – Finn. He had the vocals down – there was no doubt that he was the best bari-tenor around, but the dance steps were another issue all together.

"I'm sorry, Rach." He said, plopping down beside her. She looked at him, trying her best not to roll her eyes again. No matter how much she loved him it always shocked her how uncoordinated he could be.

"It's okay, Finn. I know you'll get this. It's just ballroom dance."

"I was never any good at ballroom." Sarah remembered their homecoming dance. He'd slow danced with her, but it wasn't anything like a waltz or a foxtrot – not that she'd cared at all. Actually, at the time, she'd thought it was much better because ballroom kept the dance partners at a distance and dancing his way she was held close to his chest as they danced. Rachel shook her head to clear her mind and return to the present. From the look on Finn's face he had been remembering that night as well.

"You do fine. We'll get this. I promise." She moved to stand, but Finn leapt to his feet and took her hand to help her. She loved how careful he was with her – even though in her more hormonal moments she would yell at him for coddling her. She slipped her ballet flats back on her feet and looked up at her Finn. "Let's try from the beginning. You're getting really good at the beginning."

The beginning went well, until Finn had to attempt the ballroom steps again. No matter how many times Rachel tried to explain the concept to Finn, he couldn't spot when the two of them turned. In fact, as they were turning, he must have gotten dizzy because the next thing Rachel knew Finn had lost his balance and she had landed on top of him on the choir room floor. Rachel sighed in frustration and tried to push herself up, but Finn held her tight with his arms around her waist.

"What do you think this is, Finn – a game? You have to learn to spot when you turn!" Rachel said. She looked up at him only to see that he was smiling at her – that entirely endearing lopsided smile. She refused to give into it this time. "It's not going to work, Finn Hudson!" He just continued smiling at her and she could feel her resolve slipping. She hated that he was so much taller and stronger than her and that he could easily hold her down while he convinced her that she wasn't mad at him.

"I'm sorry, Rach." He whispered. He let go of Rachel's waist with one hand and she felt him brushing her hair away as he leaned up to kiss her. She felt herself drowning – trying to remember what he was apologizing for.

"It's okay." She whispered, staring down into his brown eyes again as he smiled.

"Guess what, Baby?

"Hmm?" Rachel asked, resting her head on his chest as she felt his hands holding her waist again.

"It worked. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at him as he smiled up at her, pushing herself up and to her feet again.

"Finn Hudson – sometimes I wonder where your mind is."

"You already know where it's at – it's always on you, Rachel." Rachel smiled then. She looked him up and down as he lay on the floor. His hands were beneath his head and he looked like a lion, lounging after a big meal. He was perfect – a more perfect man than she would have ever thought to be with. Sometimes, she still wondered why he was with her – if he'd still want her when she was eight months pregnant and suddenly all the other girls were still thin and beautiful. She looked down at her ring, the diamond glittering under the fluorescent lights. Her pensiveness must have shown because Finn sat up and pulled her toward him, enclosing her in his arms. "What's up, Rach?"

"Nothing, Finn. I was just… thinking about the future."

"Why? Be happy – we have each other and that's all that we need for now."

"But –" she bit her lip and thought about what she was about to say. He wouldn't like it.

"But what?"

"But, will you still love me when I'm like – the size of a house? When I can't dance anymore or – I don't know, see my feet?" The smile vanished from Finn's face as he rose to his knees. Even on his knees he was almost at her height.

"Rach. I'm always gonna love you. I'm not shallow, you know? Maybe I was like – 3 years ago when I dumped you after sectionals because I thought I was too cool or something – but I'm not that guy anymore." Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but the look on Finn's face silenced her. "I mean, ya, maybe back then you had a good reason to doubt me, but I take the words 'till death do we part' pretty serious, Rachel. Don't you?" She nodded meekly. "Then why do you still doubt me?"

"I guess – I'm just so happy that I keep waiting for the whole thing to fall apart." She said, looking away from him as she felt tears in her eyes.

"Well, it's not going to – at least I'm not going anywhere. Ever." He reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks and pulled her into his embrace. "Now, I know you wanna yell at me some more for not spotting – so let's get back to work, Rach." She watched him rise to his feet at last and took the hand he offered. She looked down at her sweater. She was showing now – but only a little. The wedding was in just a few weeks and she was grateful – she knew it was only a matter of time before she would be unable to hide her stomach under a wedding dress.

"Well, you do have to learn to spot, Finn. I mean it's one thing to humiliate us both in the choir room, but if you don't learn to spot, it'll be in front of an audience." She widened her stance and looked up at him. Defiance was sparkling in his eyes again. "Don't look at me like that, Finn Hudson. This is serious. We have to get this down. It would be a horrible end to high school if we lost sectionals." She watched Finn try to look serious, but he couldn't hide the laughter in his eyes. "Now, pick something to spot on and try to turn a couple of times."

"Okay. I got something."

"Now, try turning." Rachel started walking back to her seat behind Finn as he tried spotting again, but he stopped abruptly, and she turned on him again. "Finn! You need to practice!" She said, freezing and staring at him.

"Well, stop moving, Rach. I can't spot a moving target, and you're the only thing in the room that can hold my attention that well." Rachel couldn't help but smile as she sat in her chair again, drawing her legs up to sit Indian-style as Finn tried spotting again, his eyes meeting hers with each turn until he nearly fell over again. It would take a bit more practice.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying, and if you are, drop me note so that I know there's a continuing interest. Thanks!**

**~Prongsy's Girl**


	6. Chapter 6

***Authors Note* So, a serious apology for the delay in updating. I hope you all can forgive me, but without further ado, I give you all sections. I hope you all enjoy! There is a note on this chapter, singers will be labeled in the musical number, so no worrying about like italics and bolds and such. When I give three letters then they are the first initials of the singers...**

**FSA=Finn, Sam, Artie**

**RQB = Rachel, Quinn, Britney**

**ALL ND = All members of New Directions**

**BTW, I do not own Glee or make any money from my fiction concerning it. I just really, really like it...**

**

* * *

**

As Finn sat backstage in the greenroom, there was no room for fear. This was his third time performing at sectionals and it promised to go much better than the first time – this time the other teams definitely did not have their set list. He looked sideways at his beautiful girl. She was sitting beside him – in costume – her hand resting on his knee as she chatted with Tina. The ring on her hand glimmered in the light and Finn couldn't help but smile as he watched her eyes shine under the fluorescent light. She would have to take the ring off before they went onstage, but he loved that she left it on as long as possible.

"You're really going to take it off, Rachel?" he heard Tina asking Rachel incredulously.

"Yes, well, Mr. Schue is worried about the judges noticing and being influenced. Personally, I don't think there's anything wrong with two high school seniors being engaged."

"I guess I understand Mr. Schue's concern." Quinn said, sitting on Finn's other side. He looked at her – grateful that the two of them were finally friends and that Quinn had come through for him and Rachel – helping Rachel through all the hard parts of being pregnant in high school.

"I totally understand the rest of Mr. Schue's choices." Finn agreed, looking at Rachel's dress. It matched Quinn and Tina's dresses –all of the about knee-length and very bell-like. Rachel had told to him that Mr. Schue had chosen the empire-waist dresses because they would allow her to hide her stomach –something for which Finn was grateful. He definitely didn't want the judges to make assumptions about Rachel. Rachel shifted beside him and Finn turned his head to look at her.

"I'm just gonna get a drink." Rachel said, but Finn rose to his feet to help her up, wrapping one arm around her waist once she was standing. "Thanks."

"No problem, Rach." He said, releasing her reluctantly before plopping back down on the couch and watching McKinley's other show choir, New Beginnings, twitch in anticipation. It was Mr. Schue's idea to split Glee into two choirs – an advanced choir and a beginning choir and this was the beginning choir's first competition performance. They watched New Directions with wide eyes as they lounged about on couches – unnerved by the upcoming performance.

"So, how are you feeling about the set list?" Rachel asked, leaning back into Finn's arms once she had sat down.

"Really good. I like the ballad and the number we're doing with New Beginnings. I think we've got this thing in the bag. How about you?"

"Me too." She turned toward him as she spoke and Finn could see her confident smile. Just then the door opened and all twenty-five of the glee club members turned their heads and watched Mr. Schue enter.

"New Directions, you're on in two minutes for the ballad."

"Awesome, Mr. Schue. I was getting bored anyway." Quinn and Rachel laughed, but New Beginnings looked even more terrified. Finn just hoped they didn't freeze up on stage or something. He watched Rachel move to stand but leapt to his feet and let her lead him to the corner by the changing rooms.

"Break a leg, Finn." He chuckled a little under his breath but pulled her close and kissed her. She pulled away and held her hand in front of her and Finn could tell that she was reluctant to take off her ring. Finn didn't think he'd ever seen her take it off – and he was usually where she was. He took her hand and turned it, kissing her palm before sliding the ring of her finger and stringing it onto the small gold chain that he had in his pocket. He clasped the chain around her neck and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"I love you, Rach." He said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'll put that back on you when we're done. I promise."

"I love you, Finn." He leaned down to kiss her as the doors to the greenroom opened once more and Mr. Schue came in – ready to usher them onto the stage. "Come on." Rachel said, leaving Finn's arms and striding to the center of the room. "Let's do this!"

* * *

Finn knelt on the stage opposite his Rachel, in position for their first number. Beside him was Sam and then Artie and opposite them were Quinn and Britney, respectively – the three couples had been the winners of the duet assignment. The music started and the overhead spot came on, shining on him and Rachel where they knelt and sat in the back, but spots lit successively as each singer joined the number.

_**FINN:**__ Something in the way she moves_

_**SAM:**__ Attracts me like no other lover_

_**ARTIE:**__ Something in the way she woos me_

_**FSA:**__ And I don't want to leave her now. _

_ You know I believe her how._

The lights came on in the back and the remaining members of New Directions began singing back-up.

_**RACHEL: **__Somewhere in his smile he knows_

_**QUINN: **__That I don't need no other lover_

_**BRITNEY: **__Something in his style that shows me_

_**RQB: **__And I don't want to leave him now_

_ You know I believe him now_

_**ALL ND: **__You're asking me will my love grow_

_ I don't know, I don't know_

_ You stick around now, it may show_

_ I don't know, I don't know_

The instrumental section started and Finn rose to his feet crossing to where Rachel sat and offered him her hand as Artie and Sam did the same with their partners. It had taken him weeks, but this time when Finn took Rachel by the waist and began dancing with her, he didn't get dizzy or disoriented. It was as he remembered Rachel reminding him – just ballroom. He spun in slow circles and fast circles as the other members of New Directions began picking partners and joining the original three couples in the twirling dance around the room. Suddenly, they all stopped and the three couples stood facing each other. Finn found himself looking into Rachel's big brown eyes and smiled.

_**FINN: **__Something in the way she knows_

_**SAM: **__And all I have to do is think of her_

_**ARTIE: **__Something in the things she shows me_

_**FSA: **__And I don't want to leave her now_

_**QRB: **__You know I believe him now_

In the closing notes, Finn took Rachel by the hand and spun her into his arms, holding her there, his hand splayed protectively across her stomach. As the applause filled the theatre, Finn looked around at the other members of New Directions. Those in the background had all assumed the same end posture, but each of the three couples in the front had chosen a different ending pose. Watching the crowd as they applauded and leapt to their feet Finn was sure of one thing – the other two numbers, "I Wanna Hold Your Hand/Can't Buy Me Love" – which would be New Beginnings, and "Revolution" the full choir number would only concrete a competition that Finn was already sure was theirs.

After the applause died down, as Rachel pulled him backstage, Finn pulled her back toward a nearby wall and kissed her. He pulled her towards him and held her tight to him before running his hands over her growing stomach.

"You were brilliant." He whispered.

"Me? You were incredible, Finn. You made ballroom look easy."

"Well," Finn said, "With the right partner, it is easy."

"Not what you said a week ago." Finn laughed as he ran his fingers lazily across her stomach.

"Shut up and kiss me, Rachel Berry."

* * *

**Well, there we go. The wedding will be next chapter - posted in less time - i promise... gosh, I can't wait until winter vacation. **

**~Prongsys's Girl**


	7. Chapter 7

***A/N* **So, there is officially no excuse for my delay in updating. What it honestly is - I got really disheartened by the season 2 epic Finchel breakup and I couldn't make myself write fluffy fincelness when the onscreen couple was torn to shreds. I thought the Christmas episode was tragic, personally. So, to make it up to you, I have written the extra long, extra fluffy, extra cool wedding chapter where Rachel Berry becomes Rachel Hudson. So, I hope all my faithful readers can forgive me. I still have a few that haven't forgiven me for updating my other story too. Lesson learned... write the whole story before posting. BTW, if you are a DragonAge or Labyrinth Fan, check out my other stories on my profile! thanks for reading!It won't happen again, I promise!

~Prongsy's Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor do I make any money from it or any of the songs presented in this chapter. I'd like to own Glee, but I don't. Oh well.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Rachel starred into the floor-length mirror, twirling her hair around her fingers thoughtfully. She started to bite her lip, but refrained knowing that it would ruin her makeup. She ran her hands down the front of her white satin dress, smoothing it over her growing stomach as she twisted back and forth – contemplating her choice of dress for the hundredth time. It was strapless and tied above her waist with an ivory ribbon. Below the ribbon it swept out into a princess-style skirt, trimmed around the bottom with ivory flowers and vines. Everyone – Quinn, Tina, Kurt and her dads had all told her a dozen times that they could barely tell she was four months pregnant with twins, but Rachel could tell. She just knew she'd look like an idiot – like a pregnant idiot. It was nothing like what she imagined her wedding would be. It was supposed to be like something from a fairytale – her dress was supposed to have a huge train and fit her like a glove. She felt like a travesty in her "look-at-me-I'm-not-pregnant" dress.

"What's going on, Rachel?" She heard Kurt's voice before she saw him in the mirror behind her.

"Nothing." She said, lying to her one of her best friends. He was Finn's best man, but he had been popping over to the ladies area every ten minutes or so.

"If you're thinking of nothing, then I'm straight. Now, turn around and look at me, Princess." Rachel turned slowly to look at him. "What's on your mind?"

"I just – I never imagined that this was what my wedding would be like."

"What? Marrying your own personal knight-in-shining-armor with a world-class choir as entertainment, five drop-dead gorgeous bridesmaids and a maid-of-honor who is the most beautiful girl in school and who –by the way – you scooped your groom from twice isn't quite what you imagined your wedding would be like?"

"I wasn't supposed to be four months pregnant but looking more like I'm six months pregnant. I was supposed to thin and beautiful and wearing a princess gown with a train that it takes four people to carry behind me."

"And things didn't work out that way. Would you really trade your little twins for that perfect wedding?"

"Of course not!"

"Okay then, I guess this is pretty damn close to what you imaged your wedding being like, huh?"

"I guess so." Rachel said, turning back to her reflection to look at the dress again. "Thanks, Kurt."

"No problem. Now to go calm your personal knight-in-shining-armor. Again."

"Are you enjoying running interference there, Kurt?" Quinn said, taking his place beside Rachel.

"Just doing your job, Quinn." Rachel turned to look at Quinn as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"Just make sure Finn is ready. He's supposed to be downstairs in five minutes." Rachel felt herself shaking as Quinn shouted the reminder to Kurt. Quinn must have noticed because she turned sharply to look at Rachel.

"Not again, Rachel. You don't get to have cold feet. Especially not after that less-than-flattering-to-me pep talk that Kurt just gave you."

"You heard that?"

"Of course I did. Now, are you ready to marry the love of your life, or are you gonna chicken out?"

"I'm not going to chicken out." Rachel replied, resting her hands on her hips and staring up at Quinn where she stood in her black and silver maid-of-honor dress.

"Good. Your dads are waiting outside. Shall I let them in?" Rachel nodded and Quinn went to the door. Rachel smiled her best smile as her dads swarmed in and fussed over her dress and her hair. She introduced them to her Mercedes, Tina, Lauren, Brittney and Santana. They had heard the horror stories about the horrible things Santana had done to her, and while Rachel had not truly forgiven her for everything – she had really wanted all the members of New Directions in the wedding.

"Well, Angel, are you ready?" Rachel looked up at her dad after all the introductions were over. He was smiling and holding his hand out to her.

"So, you really approve of all this?"

"Yes, Baby. Of course we do. We love Finn and we love you."

"You have a beautiful future ahead of you, Angel. You and Finn and your twins are going to be fine."

"Thank you. Both of you." She said, embracing them in turn before taking their hands – one on either side – and turning toward the door. Out in the hall, the bridesmaids paired up with the groomsmen. Right in front of her, she saw Quinn take Kurt's arm and she had to take a deep breath. Her dad's took her hands and she froze – suddenly afraid to step out from behind the curtain to meet her destiny.

* * *

The rabbi's last words were still echoing in Rachel's ears as her and Finn entered the reception hall for the first time. She was staring down at her wedding ring for the millionth time in the last five minutes and she smiled, remembering how wonderful it had felt to be called Finn's wife – how perfect it had been to say 'I do' to him.

She looked up at the hall for the first time, marveling at the room. The décor had been a gift from Quinn and Kurt – a surprise for them and Rachel was blown away by the elegance and ingenuity of it. The centerpieces were oriental lilies floating in crystal bowls wound up with vines of white morning glories that extended to the pillar candles on either side. All around were flowers and crystal and bright colors. They had left out a high table in favor of a small wooden stage that was decorated all around with shimmering cloth and had a set of microphones on the front and the jazz band's gear in the back. The dance floor was lit with white and blue spots, making it sparkle like twilight when the lights were down. All together, it was incredible.

Since they'd decided against the receiving line so Rachel didn't have to stand for so long, they made way to the large table nearest the dance floor. Rachel felt foolish now, remembering her nerves from before. The ceremony had been perfect – a seamless fusion of Christian and Jewish and a tribute – in every way – to her and Finn. Everything about the day had been a compliment to how they were the same yet different – opposites when apart but seamless when together.

"Mrs. Hudson."She smiled up at Finn while he held the chair for her and she took her seat, watching as their guests filtered in. At three, she and Finn would welcome their guests formally, but for now it was lovely to listen to the background music and watch her friends and family. After what felt like an hour of meeting and greeting, the New Directions were ready to begin and Rachel rose and walked with her new husband to the stage.

"Tonight," Rachel began, resting her hands on her stomach, "is a night about love."

"Conventional love" Finn said, taking her hand and smiling down at her.

"Unconventional love." Blaine added, taking Kurt's hand.

"The love amongst family." Kurt added, linking hands with Finn on his other side.

"The love amongst friends." Quinn said as she took Rachel's other hand.

"The love that you embrace." Puck took Quinn's free hand.

"And the love that's hard to admit." Britney took Santana's hand as she spoke.

"The love that got away." Artie said, a touch of the old melancholia in his voice as he took Brittney's other hand.

"And the one that will never fade." Rachel finished. She looked around at her friends – even those who hadn't spoken were all holding hands – all united because they had learned to love their friends – no matter what they did to each other.

"Now, Glee club members don't really do things like other people, so tonight is going to be a show." Rachel felt Finn slip his arm around her waist as he spoke.

"It will be a tribute to music and love, and we hope you'll enjoy watching love unfold all around us tonight."

"Everything I am and everything I will become is because of love – the love I receive from my awesome mom and my new wife and the love I have for my twins and… well, my new wife." Finn's smile made Rachel happier than anything else in the world.

"Now, friends and family, without further ado – I think I'm done speechmaking for a while – McKinley High School's New Directions!" With that, Rachel took Finn's hand and they excused themselves into a back room where Finn could bustle her dress so she could sing with the others.

* * *

An hour later, New Directions was still claiming the stage with their definitive style every few songs. In between, instrumental numbers were played by the jazz band, but it seemed like the whole room waited for the next love song by New Directions. The club had sung _Don't Stop Believing_ all together and after that the duets had begun. Kurt and Blaine had sung _Baby, It's Cold Outside_, Quinn and Puck had taken their turn with _Picture_ by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow and Rachel and Kurt had encored their diva-off with _Defying Gravity_ – a song that now held new meaning for them both.

"So, since I'm the best man, I get to announce to everyone that they now get to witness the Bride and Groom's very first dance." Kurt said, gesturing to Rachel. She had no idea what the song was, but she knew that the Glee club had chosen it for them – said that it was a song that they'd sung before but that they were sure she'd love.

The band struck up and New Directions began singing _True Colors_ as Rachel danced with Finn. It was if there was no one else in the room when Finn was holding her and Rachel decided – for the millionth time – that there was no better place in the world for her to be. The song was about them – it was about being the only person who would ever really see the other. Of one thing Rachel was certain, no one would ever see her the way Finn did. She felt the tears pooling in her eyes as she looked up at Finn. He looked like he wanted to cry as he pulled her closer. Even in her high heels, Finn still had to bend to kiss her.

When the dance ended and the applause broke out, Rachel found herself unwilling to leave Finn's arms as he held her to his chest. It was where she felt the safest – the most free and protected in the world. She stayed there as the next duet started, letting Finn lead her to the music of _Landslide _as sung by Brittney and Santana. Other couples joined them on the dance floor now and together, the party guests and the glee-clubbers made the most eclectic dancers Rachel had ever seen. All around them were couples in love – Blaine and Kurt, Tina and Mike, Burt and Carole, and even her Daddy and Papa were on the dance floor.

There, Rachel could feel it – the future ahead of her. Dancing in his arms it was as if she could see everything ahead of them and their twins and it was beautiful and perfect and special. No matter how scared she'd been at first or since about what their life would be like – suddenly all that fear was gone and there was just four people – more in love than ever and ready to start a life that would be perfect and monumental and everything they could have hoped for. As the song ended, Rachel finally pulled away from Finn and looked up at the stage.

"Our turn, Mr. Hudson."

"Not the same effect as when I call you Mrs. Hudson." He said, smiling lopsided as she walked slowly away from him.

"Pay attention, will you?"

"Of course." She smiled back at him as she walked up the stairs to the stage and stood in front of the microphone that Santana had just vacated. "I think it's been a beautiful evening so far, how about you?" Rachel asked, waiting as the guests applauded. "Now, I think it's my turn to perform my solo." She took a deep breath and her gaze settled on Finn. "Once – nearly a year ago – I auditioned for a solo at Nationals and I sang a song for my audition that, in my mind, was dedicated to Finn, but he never heard it, so now I'll sing it to him." With that, Rachel looked around one last time before the first chords of _My Man_ started playing and her gaze locked on Finn's.

* * *

Since her number, her and Finn had encored their original duet, _Pretending_ and Mr. Schue and Emma Pillsbury had performed _Alone_, and Finn had sung his tribute to her,_ Can't Fight This Feeling._ Rachel had been taking a rest when Finn excused himself to go on stage. After their performances of the evening – he got a bit of applause on his ascent.

"So, now it's time for my mom's favorite part of the wedding." Rachel looked up as Finn talked. She saw him smile at her before smiling at her dads and nodding to the rest of the glee club. "My beautiful bride is going to share a dance with her dads – but I can't let her do it to some cheap recording. Can I get my glee guys to help me out here?" Rachel couldn't help but laugh as Sam, Puck, Artie, Mike, Kurt and Blaine grabbed microphones to join him. When she looked toward the guests she saw Daddy coming toward her – holding out his hand to her. She could see Papa waited out in the wings for the second half of the dance as she was lead out onto the floor.

**All: **_La la la la la la_

_ La la la la la la_

Rachel knew Daddy had picked it – he had always loved Stevie Wonder and as she danced with him, she smiled, hoping to fight back the tears she felt welling up in her eyes.

**Artie: **_My Cherie Amour, lovely as a summer's day_

_ My Cherie Amour, distant as the Milky Way_

**Finn:** _My Cherie Amour, pretty little one that I adore_

_ You're the only girl my heart beats for_

_ How I wish that you were mine._

When she looked up, she saw Finn smiling at her while he sang – that special smile that Rachel always felt he saved just for her. She felt like a princess serenaded and danced with as Daddy spun her on the floor.

**Puck: **_In a café or sometimes on a crowded street_

_ I've been near you, but you never notice me._

The song must have been about half over because she saw Papa come behind and tap Daddy on the shoulder and before she knew it, Rachel had been passed to Papa and the two of them twirled a waltz. She could see him crying and the floodgates opened and she cried like a little girl.

**Kurt: **_My Cherie Amour, won't you tell me how could you ignore_

_ That behind that little smile I wore_

_ How I wish that you were mine._

**All:** _La la la la la la_

_ La la la la la la_

_ La la la la la la _

_ La la la la la la_

**Sam:** _Maybe someday you'll see my face among the crowd_

_ Maybe someday I'll share your little distant cloud_

**Blaine:** _Oh, Cherie Amour, pretty little one that I adore_

_ You're the only girl my heart beats for_

_ How I wish that you were mine_

**All_:_**_ La la la la la la_

_ La la la la la la_

When the song was over, Rachel hugged Daddy and Papa as they wiped the tears from her eyes and their own. All she could say, over and over was how much she loved them and how much she wanted to make them proud, but deep down, Rachel knew she already had. She knew she had made them as proud as Finn had made his mother – she'd become a woman worthy of their respect and destined for greatness. Eventually, Rachel made her way to the stage – taking Finn's place as she announced the next song.

"Now, I get to return to the favor." She announced to the already tear-eyed room. A song for Finn and Carole and every other mother who loves her son. My girls?" She beckoned with one finger as Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Brittney, and Santana joined her on stage and the six girls began singing _Sweet Child o' Mine_ while Finn danced with his mother. Rachel and Carole had picked it because they knew Finn would love dancing to the rock ballad with his mom.

**Quinn: **_He's got a smile that it seems to me_

_ Reminds me of childhood memories_

_ Where everything_

_ Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

**Rachel: ** _Now and then I see his face_

_ He takes me away to that special place_

_ And if I'd stare too long_

_ I'd probably break down and cry_

**All:** _Sweet child o' mine_

_ Sweet love of mine_

**Mercedes:** _He's got eyes of the bluest skies_

_ As if they thought of rain_

_ I'd hate to look into those eyes_

_ And see an ounce of pain._

**Santana:** _His hair reminds me of a warm safe place_

_ Where as a child I'd hide_

_ And pray for the thunder_

_ And the rain_

_ To quietly pass me by_

**All:** _Sweet child o' mine_

_ Sweet love of mine._

With the song over, there was only one performance left and she and the Glee girls were met on stage by all the boys – even Blaine as they prepared to sing the song that had begun it all.

"We have one song left to share with you all tonight." Rachel said, taking Finn's hand. "It was a song sung almost two years ago – the song that started it all and we want to share it with you."

"Rach and I have two songs. The first one was _Pretending_, which I wrote for her at Nationals last year. The second one we performed together at Regionals the year before. It was the first time I told her that I loved her."

"And so, without further ado, we present _Faithfully, _by Journey." Rachel said, taking her place to start the song, and it was as if they were there again – singing on the stage at Regionals. Standing behind the curtains at either walkway that would weave them through the tables and amongst their guests, Rachel looked over at Finn. He stood straight and tall – just like he had two years ago and she crossed to him, taking his hands in hers.

"Break a leg."

"I love you."

* * *

Non-glee songs featured were: _Picture_ by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow, _My Cherie Amour_ by Stevie Wonder and _Sweet Child O' Mine_ by Guns and Roses.

I don't own any of the songs or glee. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

***A/N*** **So, if you've read any of my other stories, then you know that I usually strictly post once a week, but on this story I'm posting as I finish chapters because I really wanna finish this story before the start of season 3 (on September 20th, BTW) because they are bound to throw a curveball at me and I don't want a repeat of my accidental Christmas hiatus. **

**So, this chapter all started with the song featured "Build it Anyway" by Martina McBride. It's a really dramatic chapter with a huge plot twist, so I hope you enjoy! I promise we'll get back to the fluffy stuff soon enough, we just needed some sort of plot item to get us to July when the babies are born (there will be a few more chapters before then) and if you've been wondering, the twins were conceived in late October (probably at Finn's Birthday, October 23). Anyway, Enjoy! and share the love, people! My readership seems to be down a little... :(**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It was as if Finn had been dropped off the Empire State Building – he was sure the entire glee club had just fallen off the face of the earth as Mr. Schue spoke. Beside him, Rachel was bent over double, her head resting in her hands as if she might throw up and Finn could only stare at the choir teacher where he stood beside Sunshine Corazon; had he really cost them another competition?

"Are you serious, Mr. Schue?"

"Unfortunately I am, Quinn."

"How did this go down?" He heard Puck asking questions, but he didn't bother to turn around – they'd all be blaming him for this soon enough.

"Apparently Jacob Ben Israel made the mistake of publishing the story about Rachel's pregnancy on his blog – despite our best efforts to keep it within the school rumor mill. Vocal Adrenaline had its spies watching the blogosphere and caught the rumor and ran with it."

"I'm gonna kick the shit out of Ben Israel."

"He might deserve it, Puck, but if you get expelled, we're worse off. Unfortunately, 'run with it' for Vocal Adrenaline's director, Dustin Goolsby, meant taking the truth and making it the most absurd lie he could come up with. He told the Ohio Show Choir Governing Board that Rachel was pregnant."

"So? That's not against the rules, is it?" Finn looked over at Rachel when Artie asked the question, she had yet to raise her head – she looked green like she was gonna throw up or something.

"No, it not, but…" He snapped his head forward as Sunshine finally spoke.

"What is SHE doing here, anyway?" Even though it had been Santana who'd asked the question, Finn had to admit that he'd been wondering the same thing. He had a feeling that Rachel knew more than he did because she'd been pale since they'd left the house this morning. She'd tried to tell him that it was just hormones, but the moment Mr. Schue had told them that their resignation from competition had been requested, pale had turned to green and she'd hardly moved since.

"Ms. Corazon came to my office this morning."

"I transferred back to McKinley. I couldn't stay with Vocal Adrenaline after what they did to you guys."

"The rumor was all over the show choir blogosphere this morning." Finn's gaze snapped back as Rachel spoke.

"What rumor, Rach?" Finn asked. He took her hands in his as she looked up at last. He was sure she was gonna throw up and her eyes were red from crying into her hands for the last ten minutes. "Baby?"

"He told the Governing Board that Mr. Schue is the father." If Finn thought he was shocked ten minutes ago, it was nothing compared to how he felt now. He didn't know what he wanted to do – this was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard. He was trying to think of something to say or do when Rachel rose from her chair and ran to the trash can.

"Rach!" He held her hair out of the way as she vomited into the trashcan – her green hue only getting more pronounced as she did it. When she was done, she collapsed onto the floor beside the trash and Finn grabbed his water bottle and gave it her to clean herself up. "How can they believe that, Mr. Schue? There's a marriage license that says that Rachel and I are legally married." Finn asked, sitting beside Rachel to gather her into his arms.

"He and his so-called 'informant' are calling it a cover-up. Their saying that you took responsibility for the child to keep us in competition. They also apparently have photos of me helping Rachel out to my car and giving her a ride home while you were at football practice that they're calling 'proof of our illicit relationship'." Finn could feel the anger rising within him.

"Who's the informant, Mr. Schue?" Finn turned as he saw Puck rise to his feet.

"Who else would have the audacity to claim to be an informant on the activities of New Directions? Jesse St. James." Finn jumped to his feet. He was ready to hunt the little bastard down for trashing Rachel's honor.

"I'll kill that bastard! I mean it! He'd fucking dead!" He moved for the door, but felt Mr. Schue restraining him from behind.

"Sit down, Finn! We're gonna figure this out."

"That's good. You figure out how to keep us in this competition. I'm gonna go kick the shit out of St. James for saying this crap about Rachel." Schue was still restraining him, but he saw Puck, Mike, Kurt, Artie and Sam coming to join him.

"Damn it, Finn! Sit down!"

"He can't say this shit about my wife!" Schue grabbed his arm and spun him around, pointed to where Rachel was still sitting by the trash can, crying into her skirt and Finn ran back to her, collecting her into his arms again.

"So, what are we gonna do, Mr. Schue?"

"We've got our allies in this too – Blaine and Warblers have obviously spoken out against this rumor. Joining them are Jane Addams Girls School and Haverbrook School for the Deaf as well as, obviously, Ms. Pillsbury and Coaches Beiste and Sylvester. The latter three have spoken for me in front of Figgins – who thankfully believes them, so my job isn't in jeopardy right now. The Ohio Show Choir Governing Board, however, isn't so easily convinced. We're trying to figure out something we can do to convince them."

"I'll do a paternity test." Rachel said, looking up at last.

"Can they do that, Rach?" Finn asked, looking down at her as she rose to her feet with some difficulty.

"I think so – and I'll do it if you will, Finn. You'll have to submit a sample for comparison." She said weakly.

"Of course I will, Baby – anything to clear your name and fix this." Finn held out a hand to help Rachel back to her seat. The glee club girls looked totally depressed and the guys were still standing – waiting for the end of glee club so they could go with Finn to destroy Jesse St. James. It was then that he saw Quinn rise to her feet.

**Quinn: **_You can spend your whole life building_

_Something from nothing_

**Mercedes: **_One storm can come and blow it all away_

_Build it anyway_

**Tina: **_You can chase a dream_

_That seems so out of reach._

Finn watched as one by one the girls rose to their feet – singing along with Quinn.

**Santana and Brittney: **_And you know it might not ever come your way_

_Dream it anyway_

**All Girls: **_God is great but sometimes life ain't good_

_And when I pray_

_It doesn't always turn out like I think it should_

_But I do it anyway_

_Yeah I do it anyway, yeah._

Finn saw tears in Rachel's eyes and it made him want to hold her until she was ready to smile again, but she released his hand and stood with the other girls

**Sunshine: **_This world's gone crazy_

_And it's hard to believe_

_That tomorrow will be better than today_

_Believe it anyway._

**Rachel: **_You can pour you soul out singin'_

_A song you believe in_

_That tomorrow they'll forget you ever sang_

_Sing it anyway_

_Yeah, sing it anyway, yeah, yeah._

**All Girls: **_I sing_

_I dream_

_I love anyway, yeah._

"We'll be at Regionals, Mr. Schue. One way or another."

"And we still love you, Girl. You too, White Boy."

"Thanks, Mercedes." Finn said before pulling Rachel into his arms again as the Glee club let out. He saw the guys still standing at the door after Mr. Schue left and Quinn tapped him on the shoulder.

"Listen, Finn, I'm gonna take Rachel – you guys do what you need to do, but remember one thing. If the six of you get arrested, we can't make a standing at Regionals – so take care of your shit, but don't get caught. Got it?" Finn nodded once before kissing Rachel on the forehead and moving to the door to stand with the other glee guys.

"I need your iPhone, Kurt." He took Kurt's phone and went to the website that Jesse kept for his 'show choir consulting group'. Apparently, he was consulting for Allen High School – at least it wasn't far from Lima.

"Okay," Finn said, looking around at the guys. "Our first stop is Carmel High to do a little trashing of our own. Our second stop is Allen High School to fuck up Jesse St. James."

"And on the way, I'll cause some blogosphere damage of our own." Kurt said, taking the iPhone back.

"When we get back, I'll make sure Rachel's name gets cleared." Finn said, marching through the door – ready to take on the damage to his and Rachel's reputation. That bastard thought his revenge would come from trashing them? He was a jackass and an idiot.

He thought of Rachel, enclosed in the arms of her best friend as she cried – and probably got sick a few more times. The more Finn thought about her and his twins the more he wanted to cry. He wanted to run home to his mom like he was a kid again or something and tell her that everything had fallen apart. He was climbing into the back seat of Puck's Explorer when Kurt grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Are you okay, Finn?"

"No. I'm not." He said, looking down at his brother as he felt the tears he'd been holding back finally spilling from his eyes. "She's my wife. Jesse thinks this is just some high school game where he can play dirty to get the girl – he's wrong. He can't do this, damn it!"

"I'm with you. All the way."

"Thanks, Kurt. That means a lot."

"One favor? Can we stop and pick up Blaine? He'll want in on this – you and Rachel are like family to him."

"No problem, Bro." Finn said, smiling for the first time since the word 'resign' had left Schue's lips. Everything would be fine – once Jesse St. James got what was coming to him.

* * *

**So, please tell me what you think of my plot twist? Does it seem a little unlikely to you? Or are you excited to see what happens? Drop me a line - just be as nice as you can...**

**Prongsy's Girl**

**(Sam)**


	9. Chapter 9

***A/N* **So, this chapter is the day following the big fight. I know a lot of people wanted to see the actual fight, but I thought that it would drag a bit so I've just moved on and given everyone what I think is a decent summary. So, I hope you enjoy this installment in the tale of Rachel and Finn and their twins! Regionals is comin gup soon, I promise!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Rachel sat at the Hudson/Hummel dining table –her gaze on her lap as they waited for her dads to arrive. Every muscle in her body was trembling and she felt nauseous again but nothing like she'd felt yesterday in the choir room when she'd vomited into the trashcan. She glanced around the eight-person dining table – Kurt sat beside her on her right, leaving the other side empty for her dads while Burt and Carole sat across from her. Finn's seat was conspicuously absent – he was still at work, oblivious to the fact that she was breaking this news without him present.

"You're awfully quiet, Kurt." Burt said. He was clearly trying to break the silence, but even Kurt didn't seem to want to speak.

"Ya, Dad." Kurt must have seen her shaking because he took the hand Rachel had left on the table and held it. "Are we going to have a repeat of yesterday, Princess?" She looked up at Kurt then, smiling a little at her brother-in-law before shaking her head in an attempt to clear her nausea.

"I don't think so."

"What's going on, Rachel?"

"Last time there was a conversation about this particular topic, Miss Rachel found herself leaning over a trashcan with Finn holding her hair." Rachel returned her gaze to her lap, not willing to look at Burt and Carole. What if they didn't believe her for some reason? "But, she doesn't look nearly as green today as she did. Yesterday, she looked like she could have been playing Elphaba." Rachel couldn't help but giggle and look up at Kurt again. His smile warmed her –made her feel more like she was in the room. No one else laughed, but that didn't matter.

"What's going on, Dear?" Carole asked, drawing Rachel's attention to her for the first time.

"Nothing as serious as Rachel thinks it is – she just doesn't know you like I know you. If she did, she wouldn't be so freaked out." Just then Rachel heard a knock on the door and tried to jump to her feet, but Kurt kept her in her seat as Burt went to answer.

"Angel, how are you? Is everything okay?" She smiled as Daddy rushed over and hugged her – holding her at arm's length as though checking to make sure she wasn't maimed.

"Where's Finn?"

"He's at work, Leroy. He won't be home for a few more hours yet." Rachel saw Carole stand and shake her dads' hands after Burt.

"Daddy, Papa – you can sit down. Something has happened that I think the whole family has a right to know about." She felt Kurt squeeze her hand and suddenly wished that she'd waited for Finn to get home. Even with Kurt sitting beside her, she felt suddenly alone again.

"Go ahead, Angel." Rachel felt tears in her eyes as she tried to continue – choking on her words.

"Kurt? Do you know what's going on?" Papa asked.

"I do, Hiram, but let's give Rachel a moment to compose herself." She heard Kurt's answer as he turned her chair to face him. "Everything's going be okay, Rachel. I promise you – just don't turn green again, please. Finn's got a lot more experience holding your hair than I do, Mrs. Hudson. It's the whole pregnancy thing I think."

"Thanks, Kurt." She whispered as she wiped the tears from her eyes and turned back to face everyone at the table. She cleared her throat and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Rachel?"

"A rumor broke on the show choir blogs yesterday morning." She said, fighting to affirm the confidence she knew was there. She tried to remember that she didn't let others – especially Vocal Adrenaline – define her. "The news broke that I was pregnant, but that wasn't so big of deal because it's getting pretty obvious, right?" Rachel said. She tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"I'd say so, Princess." Kurt added and Rachel actually smiled a little – knowing he was one of the five or six people who could say that to her.

"Our competition, Vocal Adrenaline heard and started spreading the rumor that Finn and I's marriage is just cover-up to keep New Directions in competition. In order to get us disqualified, they're claiming that Mr. Schue fathered my baby." At the end of her sentence, the table fell silent as the four adults absorbed what they'd heard. Burt was the first one that spoke.

"What makes them think they can do this stuff to people anyway?" He had gone a little red in the face and he looked livid.

"How did this happen, Baby? Are there consequences or anything? What are the implications?" Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but Kurt cut her off.

"The Ohio Show Choir Governing Board is requesting that New Directions resign from competition for the remainder of Rachel's education. Fortunately, Mr. Schue isn't facing any disciplinary action because of the support of faculty and staff at McKinley."

"As for how it all happened, I'm not sure but I have a pretty good idea and I think that after yesterday Finn probably has a better one. My ex-boyfriend, Jesse St. James, was the one who sold us out. Jesse told the governing board that he and I broke up because of Mr. Schue – all lies of course – we broke up because I was in love with Finn."

"They have photos of Mr. Schue giving Rachel a ride home while Finn was at football practice that they're claiming is photographic evidence of the affair."

"What a web of lies." Rachel heard her Daddy speak up for the first time since she'd started the story and turned to look at him. There was a great sadness there and it made her want to cry.

"That explains what had you throwing up into the trash yesterday."

"Ya." Rachel felt the tears in her eyes again as she remembered hearing Mr. Schue confirm her worst fears yesterday. She remembered the horrible sight of reading the words on a blog that she usually loved and the subsequent messages she'd gotten into her email – hate mail and insults. She knew they were probably all from Vocal Adrenaline, but she didn't care – it still hurt. She closed her eyes as she felt her tears starting again and before she knew it, she found herself in not only her Daddy's arms but Carole's as well. Her family took turns holding her until her tears stopped and she was able to speak again.

"So, what happened to Finn yesterday?" Burt asked, gesturing toward his eye to indicate that he'd noticed Finn's black eye this morning. Carole clearly hadn't noticed it because her eyes suddenly grew wide.

"I don't really know the play-by-play, just the general theme." Rachel said, letting her voice trail off and looking at Kurt.

"Finn was furious when he heard and he wouldn't be consoled," Now Kurt sounded a little nervous and Rachel realized he'd probably never had to tell his dad that he'd gotten in a fight. "Me, Finn, Blaine and the other glee guys hunted Jesse down yesterday."

"How many of you were there?"

"Seven, but Jesse was expecting us. He had a handful of his Vocal Adrenaline friends with him and when the fight broke out, it got pretty nasty." Kurt said, looking away from his dad. "I couldn't really hold my own and Blaine came to save me. While he was helping me, a couple of guys jumped Finn and did a number on him." Now Rachel understood why Kurt looked so upset. It wasn't because he'd gotten in the fight (she got the impression that he was more than a little proud of himself for standing up for his family), it was that he blamed himself for Finn getting hurt. Suddenly, she was glad that she hadn't told Kurt how badly Finn was injured. He'd gotten a black eye, yes, but he'd also been bruised all the way down his ribs. She'd cleaned him up herself and made him promise that if the ribs still hurt tonight he'd let her take him to Instacare to have them checked out.

"One of those Vocal Adrenaline jerks couldn't have taken Finn on their own." Kurt added, "But Jesse had no problem beating up a guy who was already being held down." Rachel had to admit that she was furious too after hearing the full story about what had happened to Finn. Suddenly, she wanted to have a little talk with Jesse. The room was silent for a few moments before anyone spoke.

"Finn's okay, right?" Rachel looked over at Kurt and nodded.

"It's not your fault, Kurt – I hate to say it this way, but I'd rather see Finn get ganged up on like that than you – Finn is a lot bigger than you. I'm glad Blaine was there to help you." Rachel said, putting her arm around Kurt as she spoke.

"What happens now, Rachel?"

"Now, Finn and I have to do a paternity test on the twins to prove he's the father." Rachel looked at her parents and her in-laws expecting something like disapproval after all they'd heard, but in their eyes on their faces she saw the same steadfastness that Kurt, Finn and she had.

"No one treats the Hummel family like trash, Rachel."

"Thanks, Burt."

* * *

To Rachel, it seemed like she and Finn spent more time in doctors' offices than any other couple known to man. This time, however, Finn was the one in the hospital gown sitting on the little exam table and Rachel sat on a little stool beside him.

"So, you left out the finer points of what happened yesterday." Rachel said, wheeling her chair to where she look up at him more clearly.

"I did, didn't I?" She could tell Finn was trying to evade her questions.

"Kurt told me. He feels pretty bad about everything."

"Kurt sells himself short. He was doing fine in the fight – Blaine was being protective when he ran to his side. It is cool that Kurt has a boyfriend who loves him so much, actually. I'm pretty sure Blaine would like – take a bullet for him."

"That is kinda cute."

"Besides, when he saw what was going on, Kurt walked up and slugged Jesse." Rachel's hands flew to her mouth.

"What did Jesse do?"

"He and the others were totally shocked and so I took the advantage and turned the tables on him."

"So, I take it Jesse's just as bad off as you are?"

"Don't get me wrong, Rach, Jesse and his friends probably went to the hospital, but we fight fair. We don't hit below the belt and we don't kick people in the ribs when their down – clearly not something Jesse has a problem with." Rachel noticed that Finn was taking short breaths. He sounded like his ribs had gotten worse since this morning.

"Finn, I'm so sorry that you got –"

"Come here, Rach." Rachel looked up to see Finn holding out his arm on his good side and she stood and used the stool to get up onto the bed beside him. "I don't wanna hear you say you're sorry."

"But I feel like this is all my fault."

"It's not. I'm a man now – not some high school kid fighting over a girl. Jesse can't talk about you that way – no one can. I'll defend my wife's honor if it kills me." Finn suddenly smiled down at her. "Besides, if you think it's your fault because you're pregnant then I was there too. I think I had a big part in getting you this way."

"On your birthday too, nonetheless."

"You really think so?" Finn suddenly looked a little giddy.

"Seriously? This is really that exciting to you?"

"Well, ya. I mean, it's a great story."

"It is, isn't it?" Rachel nuzzled herself into his chest as he rested his head on hers. She could hear his breathing; it was still shallow but behind it she could hear his heartbeat – steady and soothing as always. Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to regret being pregnant – even in high school. He made everything worth it – it was the magic that was Finn Hudson.


	10. Chapter 10

***A/N* **Okay, so the next chapter will be Regionals and the "royal serving it to Vocal Adrenaline", so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I've posted a couple of links below to songs. They are the songs that were mashed up in this chapter, so if you're not familiar with them, you might wanna give them a listen. They are true classics. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm currently promising another super-fluffy chapter in chapter 12, so enjoy this for now! Share the Love!

Oh, and a shoutout to sdl90. I don't know if she reads this story, but I am loving all of her work and I love that she reminded me of the quote about not having happy middles, just happy endings. We also have the same first name, so that's cool. Anywho, enjoy the story! You rock for all your reviews!

**Link 1:** _Do You Hear the People Sing (Les Miserables)_ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=1VR1bOha40U  
**L****ink 2:** _Fantine's Arrest (Les Miserables) www. youtube. com/ watch?v=xSgxdWdJ92k_

Just a couple of notes, you have to remove the spaces in the links for them to work. And, on the second, I don't start using it until when Javert first sings. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

After everything he and Rachel had been through, Finn was sure of two things: the first was that he was definitely the father of Rachel's twins – not that **he'd** ever doubted it; the second was that he really hated needles. The whole thing had been a nightmare that Finn was glad to have over – the Show Choir Governing Board had retracted their comments about Rachel and Sunshine Corazon was in New Directions to stay. Now, they were sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schue who was on the phone in his office.

Suddenly, Mr Schue hung up the phone and walked out into the choir room. Finn watched as, on the white board, he wrote one word: Broadway. Rachel screamed, but Finn could just stare. What was going on? Were they doing a Broadway assignment this close to Regionals?

"So, I just got off the phone with the Show Choir Governing Board and a there's a new category for Regionals this year – one of our three songs has to be from a Broadway musical." Finn looked over at Rachel – she was basically bouncing in her seat. "What we need are some ideas for songs that will go well with the one we've already talked about for the guys."

"Oh my God! I can think of so many great Broadway numbers!" When Finn looked over again, he realized that Rachel was standing now. It was the fastest he'd seen her stand on her own since like January. But as Rachel started talking with Kurt about the best Broadway plays, Finn kept thinking of that one movie that Rachel had made him watch – she'd told him that it was based on a Broadway musical but that they hadn't made one that was actually a musical yet or something. It was about a bunch of people who got double-crossed all the time and about people rising up against injustice and stuff.

"Mr. Schue, I have an idea." He said, putting his arm about Rachel's waist as a gentle reminder to stop jumping before she hurt herself.

"What is it, Finn?"

"What about something from Les Miserables? Isn't it about a revolution?"

"It is actually. I think that's a great idea." Beside him, Rachel had fallen silent and was staring at him in awe. "Are you familiar with the music?"

"Not really, I just saw the movie with Rachel."

"Well, let's see what we can figure out." Rachel was still looking at him with the same goofy, proud look on her face. He smiled as he thought of how she'd come through all this – a trooper all the way. She was showing now, but it didn't matter – their cover was blown wide open and they were telling the world the truth now. He pulled her closer, his hand resting on her stomach. Rachel had started feeling the twins kicking, and since Finn hadn't been able to feel it yet, he always kept his hand there so he wouldn't miss it when it happened.

Together, the glee club started talking about the music and uploading the album onto the computer to listen to, but Finn sat quietly, listening to everyone's suggestions. After a few minutes, he pulled Rachel into his lap so she didn't have to lean over him to talk to the others.

"You don't have to let me sit in your lap, Finn. I'm probably getting heavy."

"You're as light as a feather, Rach." He said, smiling at her. Now that things were started to go right, Finn was looking forward to royally serving it to Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals.

* * *

Sure, they were just figuring out the number and choreographing it, but Finn felt pretty proud of himself for what New Directions had come up with. He, Rachel, Kurt and Puck stood downstage on the right; Sam, Tina, Artie, Santana, and Mike were downstage left and the rest of the New Directions and New Beginnings was in two lines upstage (with New Directions in front) to act as the choir as they prepared to rehearse the number all together.

"Let's try it out, okay Guys?" The music picked up for the first part of the Les Miserables mash-up and Finn stepped back closer to the choir while Kurt and Rachel stepped forward, Puck hung on the wings beside them, just in the shadows. Across the stage, the others lined up in front of their microphones.

**Artie:** _Do you hear the people sing?_

_Singing the song of angry men?_

_It is the music of a people_

_Who will not be slaves again! _

_When the beating of your heart _

_Matches the beating of the drums_

_There is a life about to start _

_When tomorrow comes!_

Kurt was holding Rachel by the wrist when the lights cut to their side and Rachel pushed him away, stumbling backward. Finn felt his blood rising before he reminded himself that it was in the script and that he was going to have to get used to stuff like this when Rachel became a leading lady. Puck stepped forward from the shadows.

**Puck: **_Tell me quickly what's the story?_

_Who saw what and why and where_

_Let him give a full description_

_Let him answer to Javert!_

_In this nest of whores and vipers_

_Let one speak who saw it all_

_Who laid hands on this good man here? _

_What's the substance of this brawl. _

**Kurt:**_Javert, would you believe it_

_I was crossing from the park_

_When this prostitute attacked me_

_You can see she left her mark. _

Puck took Rachel's wrists this time and Finn felt himself flinch again. He knew Puck was just acting – it would probably be easier when they were all in costume and everything. It helped that Finn knew the main reason Puck had taken her wrists was so he could help her up and down when she fell to her knees.

**Puck: **_She will answer for her actions_

_When you make a full report_

_You may rest assured, Monsieur_

_That she will answer to the court._

Finn was watching carefully as Rachel fell gently to her knees, Puck taking most of her weight. It would be obvious to a crowd too, but Finn didn't care and anyone who did would have to answer to him.

**Rachel: **_There's a child who sorely needs me_

_Please Monsieur, she's but that high_

_Holy God, is there no mercy?_

_If I go to jail she'll die!_

Puck pulled Rachel to her feet, but kept her wrists in his hands.

**Puck: **_I have heard such protestations_

_Every day for twenty years_

_Let's have no more explanations_

_Save your breath and save your tears_

_Honest work, just reward,_

_That's the way to please the Lord. _

Rachel let out a strangled cry as the lights went down on the four of them and went up on the other side. Finn stepped forward to stand in the shadows where Puck had been standing while the others sang. He had to admit, he was pretty impressed with Rachel's acting – she was good at the whole distraught chick thing – so good that he made sure to check on her before taking his place.

**Santana: **_Will you join in our crusade?_

_Who will be strong and stand with me?_

_Beyond the barricade_

_Is there a world you long to see?_

**Mike: **_Then join in the fight_

_That will give you the right to be free!_

**All: **_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Singing the song of angry men?_

_It is the music of a people_

_Who will not be slaves again! _

_When the beating of your heart _

_Matches the beating of the drums_

_There is a life about to start _

_When tomorrow comes!_

As the lights rose on their side, Finn stepped forward and stood between Rachel and Puck, causing Puck to drop Rachel's hands.

**Finn: **_A moment of your time, Javert_

_I do believe this woman's tale_

**Puck: **_But Monsieur Mayor!_

**Finn: **_You've done your duty_

_Let her be_

_She needs a doctor, not a jail._

**Puck: **_But Monsieur Mayor!_

**Finn: **_Can this be?_

_Where will she end –_

_This child without a friend?_

He was standing right behind her when the lights went down and in the semi-darkness, he snaked his arms around her waist, but she swatted them away.

**Sam and Tina: **_Will you give all you can give_

_So that our banner may advance_

_Some will fall and some will live_

_Will you stand up and take your chance_

_The blood of the martyrs_

_Will water the meadows of France!_

**All: **_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Singing the song of angry men?_

_It is the music of a people_

_Who will not be slaves again! _

_When the beating of your heart _

_Matches the beating of the drums_

_There is a life about to start _

_When tomorrow comes!_

The lights came up on Finn, Kurt, Rachel and Puck for the last time but now Kurt had stepped back into the shadows as Finn and Rachel stole the scene.

**Finn: **_I've seen your face before_

_Show me some way to help you_

_How have you come to grief _

_In such a place as this?_

**Rachel: **_Monsieur, don't mock me now, I pray_

_It's hard enough I've lost my pride_

_You let your foreman send me away_

_Yes, you were there, and turned aside_

_I never did no wrong_

**Finn: **_Is it true what I've done?_

**Rachel: **_My daughter's close to dying_

**Finn: **_To an innocent soul—_

**Rachel: **_If there's a good above_

**Finn: **_Had I only known then…_

**Rachel: **_He'd let me die instead_

**Finn: **_In His name, my task has just begun_

_I will see it done!_

**Puck: **_But Monsieur la Mayor!_

**Finn: **_I will see it done!_

**Puck: **_But Monsieur la Mayor!_

**Finn: **_I will see it done!_

The lighting went down across the stage as the song ended, but the moment the lights came back on, the glee club erupted in cheers.

"So, does someone wanna tell me how Kurt got picked to play the guy who tries to hook up with Fantine? That just seems weird." Finn asked, looking from Kurt to Mr. Schue. Kurt seemed to think it was pretty funny too.

"I'd say it's because Rachel could take him, but I know better after that punch he threw at Jesse St. Jackass." Puck added and the whole glee club was laughing then. New Directions, and in some ways New Beginnings, was a family in many ways and Finn loved that they were like this – close enough to watch out for each other but equally capable of stabbing each other in the back. It wouldn't be New Directions without the drama. As everyone left the stage, Finn held back, his hand closed around Rachel's as they stood side by side. She was looking out on the empty seats, looking a little sad.

"What's wrong, Rach?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. What's going on? You look really sad all of a sudden."

"It's just –" She stopped and looked up at him before crossing and sitting on the edge of the stage. Finn wasn't sure what was going on but he went and sat beside her anyway. "I feel like everything's ending and the future's not what it's supposed to be."

"My mom always told me that there are no endings – just beginnings. Maybe things are changing, but it doesn't mean they're changing for the worst. I think we've got a pretty good handle on all this parent stuff, how about you?"

"How do you figure that, Finn?"

"Because we're handling things together and besides, I love you and that's what counts."

"You can't feed twins on love."

"No, but I swear to you now – I'll take care of you and the twins no matter what. I'm gonna be there taking care of the three of you until the day I die."

"I don't know what it is, but I always believe you." Rachel said with a sigh, resting her head on his shoulder. Finn wrapped his arm around her back and rested his other hand on her stomach as they sat, starring at the empty auditorium and at the dreams that the stage sang to them. It was then, sitting there in the silence, that Finn felt one his babies kick for the first time and he looked down, smiling.

"I think my son just kicked your daughter." Finn said, smiling as he leaned down to kiss Rachel.

"He does that a lot. She usually throws a tantrum shortly after and decides to kick my vital organs." Sure enough, Finn felt movement on the other side of her stomach.

"I think they take after us." Finn pulled Rachel into his lap and held her princess-style as he kissed her over and over. "Let's go home, Rach."

* * *

**So, for those inquisitive minds, the les mis cast list as glee characters are portraying is below (in order of appearance):**

**Enjolras: **Artie  
**Javert: **Puck**  
Bamatabois: **Kurt  
**Fantine: **Rachel  
**Combeferre: **Santana  
**Courfeyrac: **Mike  
**Jean Valjean: **Finn  
**Feuilly: **Shared by Sam and Tina

I know it doesn't strictly fit the vocal roles, but seriously? Finn had to play Jean Valjean...


	11. Chapter 11

***A/N* **So, about damn time, right? I'm finally settled in here in Chicago and ready to continue writing. Also, in celebration of my new city life, I'm officially announcing a sequel to this story. I'm planning on calling it "Squirrels in the City" and plan on having it cover something like the five years following graduation and raising the twins and going to college. I hope you guys are excited for it!

So, songs in this chapter are:  
Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5 http:/ www. youtube. com / watch?v=iu0SDQJmjDQ  
Set Fire to the Rain by Adele http:/ www. youtube. com / watch?v=RivVd0IslP4&feature=fvst

As usual, make sure and remove the spaces if you want to use the link. Enjoy the story and remember to share the love! (BTW, I absolutely love imagining Finn singing the song in this chapter. Let me know if you feel the same.)

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Rachel watched in the wings as the New Directions boys took their places on the stage. It was the second performance of their three and she was quickly becoming more and more nervous for the speech that she, Finn and Mr. Schue would give after the third number.

Instead of worrying, she tried to focus her attention on the boys. They looked spectacular in their black slacks and shirts with the dark green vests – the McKinley guys always looked sharp at competition. Rachel, however, was just grateful that they'd been given time to change after their Broadway number so she didn't have to perform the duet in her prostitute dress. The Les Miserables mash-up had been a huge success – a standing ovation from a crowd that she wasn't sure was really on their side yet – but they would be when all was said and done. As Rachel watched, Finn took center stage and the other New Direction guys lined up behind him. Behind them the New Beginnings guys were ready to sing backup. The lights came up – red and yellow spots that made the stage look like it was on fire as Finn grabbed his mike.

**Finn: **_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable_

_So condescending unnecessarily critical_

_I have the tendency of getting very physical_

_So watch your step 'cause if I do you'll need a miracle. _

**Artie: **_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here_

_This double vision I was seeing is finally clear_

_You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone_

_Not fit to funkin' tread the ground that I am walkin' on. _

**All: **_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

**Finn: **_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

Rachel smiled as she watched her friends sing. She's never seen them sing so passionately before – with so much fire and ferocity. She straightened her dress and watched Puck step forward.

**Puck: **_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_

**All:**_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

**Finn: **_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

**Sam: **_Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control_

**Kurt: **_Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold_

**All: **_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

**Finn and Puck: **_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

**Kurt and Sam: **_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

**Mike and Artie: **_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

The song was over and all Rachel could think about through the applause was the speech that she, Finn and Mr. Schue would give to the audience in just a few minutes. It was irrelevant to her, in that moment, that she had yet to go in front of the audience and sing with the other girls. She felt Quinn's hand in hers and knew it was time to take the stage.

She could see Finn backstage. He was smiling, but she could tell that, like her, he was scared – scared to tell the truth because sometimes the truth could be just as damning as the lies. Inwardly, Rachel wondered if the truth of her pregnancy wouldn't redeem her at all – if the crowd had forgotten that love didn't depend on age or status. Perhaps they'd forgotten, as had most of the world, that sometimes the creation of a child, planned or unplanned, is an act of love – no matter the age of the parents.

These were Rachel's thoughts as the opening chords of _Set Fire to the Rain_ by Adele began to play. For once, she was glad she wasn't the soloist because she could barely sing in the background with the other girls as Santana and Mercedes sang lead in the song that made them all feel as angry and alive as the boys must have felt – all of them except Rachel. She was trembling with fear – barely keeping up with the choreography.

When the song ended and Rachel left the stage, she fell into Finn's arms, shaking so much she could barely hold herself up. She felt bad for letting Finn take most of her weight, but he just held her close to his chest as Mr. Schue went on stage first and took the microphone that Mercedes handed to him.

"Every year," Mr Schue began, and Rachel turned to face the choir teacher. Mr. Schue would call them when it was time for them to take the stage. "Another young person's life is ruined by cyber-bullying. Every year, we hear that a life has been cut short because a teen has taken their own life because they have been bullied. Every year, hundreds of young adults quit school and run away because people are telling them they are not good enough – that they are inferior." Rachel felt Finn's arms tighten around her.

"Show choir is supposed to be about celebrating America's teenagers and their accomplishments and their individuality. It's supposed to be about teaching every young person that they are special and an important part of society, but as of late, this is no longer the case. Competition has become so deeply rooted in show choir tradition that it has turned its participants into bullies and liars. Every year, we read about cyber-bullying. I never thought it would affect my students at McKinley High School." At Mr. Schue's signal, Rachel took Finn's hand and allowed herself to be led onto the stage. This time, she wasn't wearing an empire-waist dress and she wasn't hiding her rings and neither was Finn. They were standing before the audience as honestly as they could.

"Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson are the brightest students I have, but I don't need to tell you this – you heard them for yourselves. Six months ago, two teenagers in love made a mistake – and they are not the first in history to do so. I say a mistake, because it was. Neither eighteen-year old was ready to be a parent and I'm sure they'll tell every teen in this room not to make the same mistake. But, what's astounding in this story, is that two months ago, two teenagers in love made a vow to love each other forever – to take responsibility for their mistake and make it something beautiful." He handed the microphone to Rachel and she took it to tell her part of the story.

"Five weeks ago, Finn and I became the victims of cyber-bullying. Members of our school and our community and the show choir community began posting false details about me. They asserted that my husband was not the father of his own children, claiming that my choir teacher and I had had an affair." Finn took the microphone and Rachel saw him look around the crowd before speaking.

"It was a lie that I would never believe, but lots of people in Lima and the show choir community did. We almost weren't allowed to compete anymore and my wife started getting hate mail – insults and threats in her e-mail and our family's mailbox. What did she do to deserve this? She loved me too much." The microphone was handed down the line and back to Mr. Schue as Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked around at the crowd – she could see shock and anger and sadness and emotions she couldn't read, but she didn't know what any of it meant.

"What power lies can have when they grow and become believed. Rachel and Finn consented to a paternity test to unravel the lies that had been spun and it proved that Finn is the father of her babies. The Show Choir Governing Board allowed us to compete and her name was privately cleared. You are all members of the show choir community – many of you have heard these rumors already, but now you know the truth. We have not told you this to sway the judges our favor – in fact they are no longer here – they were briefed of the situation by the Governing Board. We are here to publicly clear the name of one magnificent singer – to ensure that she is no longer the victim of bullying. Can you stand up now for these brave students? Can you stand as a promise that you will rebuff these rumors in your schools and societies and on the internet? Can you stand against cyber-bullying?"

The first person to stand was Blaine. Rachel saw him from the stage and he made eye contact with her as the rest of the Warblers stood. Across the room she began to see people rising to their feet –students and teachers and show choir enthusiasts. Soon the whole room was standing solemnly –lending her and Finn their support and Rachel felt hot tears spilling from her eyes as she looked out on them all. Behind her, Finn took the microphone from Mr. Schue.

"Thank you for your support." He said, handing the microphone back their choir teacher. As Rachel looked across the solemn crowd she knew that things were finally changing – that the world and the choir community would accept her now – mistakes and all. She pulled Finn's arm until he wrapped it around her and led her off the stage. The tears were still spilling from her eyes when she got behind the curtains and wrapped herself in Finn's embrace.

"I love you, Finn."

"I love you." He whispered, running his hands over her cheeks to wipe the tears before he leaned down and kissed her. She had been publicly exonerated of her crimes and now she was safe in the arms of the man she loved. Nothing in the world could come between them now.


	12. Chapter 12

***A/N* **So, welcome back to a very fluffy chapter about our favorite soon-to-be parents. Still working on the next chapter, so expect it to be about a week or so. For now, enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to share the love. Song is:

Dear Prudence by The Beatles: http:/ www.y m/wat ch?v=yiPqeeMfmfA

* * *

**Chapter 12**

With everything that had happened in the last couple of months, Finn hadn't thought much about the things going on at McKinley High. It felt like all he really had time to think about was Glee club and the babies and Rachel – not that he minded. He was surprised, however, when he was wandering down the halls between classes and he saw the sign for the McKinley High prom. Rachel was away at a doctor's appointment today and hadn't seen the signs yet which was fortunate because Finn wasn't sure of what to do about prom yet. Rachel had been more moody than usual – something about hormones and babies kicking her and she had started to expect him to read her mind. Reading his wife's mind was something Finn was usually good at, but lately he'd been striking out pretty bad and he knew that if he struck out again he'd be sleeping on Burt's couch until the twins were born.

Back in the choir room, Finn absentmindedly spun his wedding ring as he stared at the copy of the Prom poster that had been hung on the inside of the door. Would she want to go? All she ever said these days was that she felt like a bus. The worst part was that every time Finn disagreed with her, she threw something at him – it was usually something soft like a pillow, but that was beside the point. The trouble was that Finn really did think she was more beautiful than ever. Sure, she was like… really pregnant now that she was like seven months along, but there was something really special about her now too. He'd always thought it sounded so lame when people said pregnant women glowed, but with her it was true.

Back in the present, Finn was still staring at the poster. The theme was Journeys. It was a great theme, but Finn still wasn't sure that Rachel would want to go – no matter how perfect the theme. Hadn't she already had the most perfect party of her life (or so she'd said) when they'd been married? Besides, he wasn't sure she would much enjoy the idea of wearing a dress and dancing in her "condition" as she called it.

"What's up?" Finn jerked his attention away from the sign and looked over at where Quinn stood beside him, her gaze drifting from the poster to him.

"What do I do about this?" He asked, unabashedly. He knew if anyone would know what he should do, it would be Quinn.

"You mean Prom?" Finn nodded. "Well, I think it's obvious who you're taking – I mean, if it's not Rachel, then I don't want to be around when you tell her."

"Do you think she'll wanna go? I mean, with the way she's been lately?"

"Honestly, I think that setting up something fantastic might be just the way to prove to her that you still think she's beautiful, Finn."

"Do you really think so?"

"She's always been really insecure. I think her attitude lately is more about her wanting to know that you still love her and want her more than anything."

"Then why does she throw things at me when I tell her she's beautiful?"

"Words are cheap – prove it to her. I know you're capable of it." As Quinn walked away, Finn stumbled to his seat, his right hand still spinning the ring on his left. Maybe he could do something for Rachel – something to prove to her that nothing had changed between them. Maybe he could prove to her that she was just as beautiful today as the day he met her.

…

It was five in the morning when Finn woke up on the living room couch. Last night he'd been kicked out of his queen-size bed in his room in his mother's house again, but this time, Finn didn't mind so much. He'd been planning something really special for this morning and it was actually easier to set everything up if he hadn't slept in their room.

The house was quieter at five a.m. than Finn had ever heard it. It reminded him of when it had been just him and Mom – their house had always been so quiet and he'd grown to hate it. In some ways, Finn thought it was a blessing that his and Rachel's house would always be alive with the sounds of crying and laughter and their babies.

Finn looked out at the dark street before unlocking the door for the others. Quinn and Mercedes were coming any minute to help him set up and Puck would be over in an hour or so. The way Finn figured it, they had until about seven a.m. to get everything figured out before Rachel woke up. He was just about to check the laundry room for some clean clothes when he heard the sound of patent leather shoes on the stairs and he turned to see Kurt coming up.

"Dude, what time did you get up?"

"Well, I can't exactly serenade Rachel in what I wore to bed, now can I?" Finn watched as Kurt eyed him up and down disapprovingly. Where Kurt was as fashionable as usual, Finn was still wearing just his plaid pajama pants, his shirt tossed over the back of the couch. To be honest, he'd been lucky to grab the pajama pants before Rachel had tossed him out last night. Though Finn wasn't proud of it, it had become a semi-weekly event as of late. He only hoped that this morning's stunt might get him on his memory foam mattress a few more nights a week.

"Chill. I'm going to find some clothes right now. I think Mom did laundry last night."

"Hurry up. Can you imagine what Rachel would do if she found you in the same room as Quinn with your shirt off?" Finn shuddered as he imagined that freak out before making his way to the laundry room at the back of the house. He'd really wanted to be able to dress up for his surprise, but his suit had been set up in their bedroom which was now definitely off-limits to him. Instead, he found his old jeans and a wrinkled tee shirt in the dryer and shook them out before getting dressed and wandering back to the living room to see what he could set up before the others arrived. When he got back out, Kurt was folding Finn's blanket and stashing it, and his pillow, in the ottoman.

"When did she kick you out? You were in the bedroom with her when I went to bed."

"It was like, midnight. I'm not actually sure why this time, but it sucks 'cause I had my suit and stuff in there. If I'd known I'd be sleeping out here I'd have brought it down to the laundry room." Finn replied, attempting to smooth the wrinkles out of his shirt, but Kurt just shook his head.

"Maybe Noah can bring you something." Kurt pulled out his iphone and started texting as Finn heard the front door click open and rushed over to take the six grocery bags that Quinn and Mercedes were carrying.

"What are you wearing?" Quinn said, looking him up and down just like Kurt had.

"Kurt's trying to fix it. Meanwhile, I can help you in the kitchen if it's okay." Finn said, following the girls in and setting the bags on the counter. He watched as Quinn and Mercedes unpacked the bags of fruit and oatmeal and wheat flour and the sort of stuff that they'd use to cook Rachel's vegan breakfast. When the pots and pans started coming out, Finn realized he probably wasn't gonna be much help though.

"I'm gonna go help Kurt in the living room. I'm not much good at cooking. Let me know if I can help." Finn said, walking back into the living room where Kurt was sitting on the couch looking at the sheet music – with Blaine, who was wearing a similar outfit to the one Kurt had found Finn in this morning.

"Somebody had a sleepover." Finn said, smiling at his brother. Blaine blushed a little but Kurt didn't even look up from his studying.

"Didn't you have a rather eventful sleepover seven months ago?" Finn shook his head and blushed a little before he went to closet to the dig for Kurt's keyboard. Obviously, they couldn't take the whole piano upstairs to her room, but the keyboard would probably work for Kurt to play.

"You're boyfriend's a smart-ass, Blaine. Is that why you love him?" Quinn must have overheard because she was standing beside Finn, helping him look for the keyboard.

"It's one of his many enjoyable traits, ya."

"The keyboard is up on top, Finn. Can you get it?" Quinn asked, pointing to the top of the closet where the four foot keyboard was wedged. He had to hand a few things down to Quinn, but eventually he got the instrument down without knocking everything down and set it down for Kurt before Quinn led him into the kitchen to help out again.

…

An hour or so later, Finn found himself looking around the kitchen at the most awesome vegan meal he'd ever seen. Sure, it didn't have any meat or cheese or milk or anything, but it still looked awesome and totally fresh. It was set up like a buffet on the table and Mercedes and Quinn had made a tray that Finn would carry up for Rachel. Everyone helping was invited to eat too – they'd even made a section of the table for people who wanted to eat meat.

Puck had arrived and Blaine and Finn were both dressed as Finn gathered up the tray. Puck had his guitar strung over his shoulder and Blaine was carrying Kurt's keyboard up the stairs so they could play along. Finn glanced at the kitchen clock one last time. It was 6:15 and he was sure Rachel wasn't up yet, but they'd still sent Quinn up first – just in case. When Quinn came back down and gave them the all-clear they went up and lined up outside his and Rachel's bedroom door. He knew she'd wake up the minute the door clicked open and so he motioned to Kurt and Puck to start playing before he opened it.

The first chords of the song started playing and Finn was sure that the sound was reaching her, but he clicked the door open anyway and swung it open, setting the tray on the desk beside the door. She was facing away from the door so Finn motioned the others in to stand on either side of the doorway.

**Finn: **_Dear Prudence_

_Won't you come out to play?_

_Dear Prudence_

_Greet the brand new day._

_The sun is up, the sky is blue_

_It's beautiful and so are you._

_Dear Prudence_

_Won't you come out to play?_

Finn watched Rachel roll over at the sound of his voice. She looked confused at first, but he saw a smile creeping onto her face and he crossed over and sat on the bed beside her, running his fingers through her messy hair as Quinn and Mercedes sang.

**Quinn & Mercedes:**

_Dear Prudence_

_Open up your eyes_

_Dear Prudence_

_See the sunny skies_

_The wind is low_

_The birds will sing_

_That you are part of everything_

_Dear Prudence_

_Won't you open up your eyes?_

He saw Rachel trying to sit up and he offered his hand and pulled her into his lap as she listened to the song, her smile growing broader with each verse.

**All: **_Look around_

_Look around_

_Look around _

**Blaine & Kurt:**

_Dear Prudence_

_Let me see you smile_

_Dear Prudence_

_Like a little child_

_The clouds will be a daisy chain_

_So, let me see you smile again_

_Dear Prudence_

_Won't you let me see you smile?_

Maybe he was imagining it, but Finn was sure that he could see tears in her eyes as she buried her face in his chest and listened to him sing the last verse with the others.

**All: **_Dear Prudence_

_Won't you come out to play?_

_Dear Prudence_

_Greet the brand-new day_

_The sun is up, the sky is blue_

_It's beautiful and so are you_

_Dear Prudence_

_Won't you come out to play?_

"Good morning, Beautiful." Finn said, holding her back so he could see her smile. "We did this surprise for you 'cause I really wanna ask you something." Finn said, shifting so he could look at her more easily while she sat on his lap.

"What's going on?" She asked, but Finn just held up his hand to let her know that he wanted to finish. She was really confused and Finn loved it because it made her look all cute and innocent.

"I know things have been way hard for you lately – with, like, the pregnancy and stuff, and I wanted to prove to you that I still love you and think you're beautiful." Finn said, resting his forehead against hers. The others had gone back downstairs to eat breakfast, leaving him and Rachel alone upstairs.

"But I'm –" Finn held a finger up to her lips, silencing her.

"You're my wife and I think you're perfect, Rach. You're carrying my babies, how could I think you're not beautiful? And because you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, I was wondering if you'd go to prom with me. It's next weekend." Finn held his breath as he waited for her response. She looked like she was gonna cry again and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"What am I going to wear?" Finn smiled as he pulled Rachel into his embrace. When he stood to get the tray of food, he paused for a minute, looking down at her. Her smile was radiant and she was glowing like there was more to her than met the eye, and Finn knew that there was and always had been.

"Quinn is gonna take you shopping later and we made you breakfast." Finn said, setting the tray down on her lap.

"Do you think you brought enough food?" He watched as Rachel picked up a slice of toast smeared with raspberry jam.

"I'm gonna eat up here with you."

"There's no meat."

"Don't worry, there's some bacon downstairs. I'll eat some when I go down to refill our tray." Rachel giggled and Finn couldn't help but smile. His wife was happier than she had been in weeks and Finn was sure that everything was right in the world again. In between bites, she kissed him on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can I tell you a secret, Finn?" She whispered in his ear and it sent shivers down his spine before he nodded his head. "I missed sleeping beside you last night – I always do after I throw you out of bed." Finn smiled again as he pulled her closer to him.

"I missed you too, Rach."


	13. Chapter 13

***A/N*** I make no excuses. I make no promises - that's a lie. I will promise to update more often. Hopefully with this chapter out of the way and Nationals coming up, my muse will be more cooperative. A couple special notes on this chapter though:

1. I realized while writing this chapter that I do use some pretty explicit language in this story and it still has a T rating. I don't really consider language as a reason to upgrade to an M rating, but if you feel differently, please drop my a PM (not on my review board please) and I will definitely consider it.

2. The event with the truck in this chapter is actually a shout-out to a friend of mine who got pregnant in high school. She was the head cheerleader and he was on the football team and after she was kicked off the team, the other cheerleaders vandalized his car during homecoming game. It wasn't quite as nasty as what happens to Rachel and Finn, but... that is my inspiration.

So that being said, I would be honored if you would all read and review and share the love. My muse really like reviews... (Not that I'm a review-whore or anything). Also, let's remind: I don't own Glee or make any money from it.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Rachel starred at Finn's truck in shock – her jaw literally dropping at the sight of the red and black smattering of paint across the hood and windows. She gathered her shawl closer around her shoulders as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. The words on the blue Ford were hastily written, but as clear as day – all variations of the same phrases: TRAMP. FUCK-UPS. WHORE. PROUD PARENTS. She heard shouts behind her – unsure if they were the voices of friends and buried herself in Finn's chest.

"Why –?" She heard Finn stuttering through his response – like her, seemingly unable to express himself. She could feel him trembling beside her from rage or shock.

"What's going on, Finn?" She heard Noah ask as the voices finally came into focus. The others were laughing – much like she and Finn had been just a few moments ago. She didn't look at the others, her gaze was preoccupied with following the black paint as it dripped languidly from the graffiti to the asphalt.

"What the fuck, man?" Noah had finally reached the car and now he was walking around, staring at the paint with disdain. "Who did this?"

"I don't know." Rachel whispered, finally gathering her words as the other Glee club members poured into the parking lot to meet up after Prom. They were supposed to be going to the Fabray's summer house on Lake Erie for the rest of the weekend.

"Oh my God!" Brittney's voice cut through the chatter of the other students in the parking lot. Though she could still feel Finn trembling as he held her, he'd yet to speak or even move and Rachel was at a loss as she clung to him. Hadn't everyone already made their point when it came to her and Finn? Hadn't they already done enough damage?

"Say something." Kurt said, inserting himself between her and the truck as he tried to break the spell that the destruction held over them.

"Why?" Rachel heard the words exit her lips in a scream before she was even aware of them. The sobs began racking her then, cutting through her words until she could barely form them. "Damn them! Why do they keep doing this to us?" Looking around, she found herself suddenly standing by the truck, nearly five feet separating herself from her extremely stunned husband. Her screaming had begun to draw a crowd, but she didn't care. "Cowards! They send anonymous hate mail and vandalize our property because they don't have the courage to face us!" She couldn't tell if the people in the crowd were more shocked by the vandalism or the screaming pregnant girl. Finally, she heard a familiar voice in the crowd.

"Rachel?" It was fortunate that Mr. Schue had been a chaperone at the Prom that night because he inserted himself in the moment, quickly taking in the damage to Finn's truck before ushering the Glee kids into the choir room and away from the crowd that had gathered. Even once they were inside, Finn had still hardly spoken, but when he sat on the step, he gathered her into his lap.

"Are you okay, Rach?" She heard his voice in her ear and felt her rage crumbling. She nodded feebly as she felt the tears again, pouring down her face and splattering black mascara all over her pale pink dress. "It's just paint. I'll have it resprayed." Rachel nodded, but it was never about the truck and she was sure that Finn knew that.

"Why though?"

"I don't know, Rach. I wish I had an answer." Rachel noticed that the rest of the New Directions was silently staring at her – at the expectant mother who'd finally snapped.

* * *

Nearly five hours later, though the images of the truck and the graffiti were still fresh in her mind, Rachel was smiling again as she and Finn settled into their bedroom at the Fabray's lake house. Before they'd left, Mr. Schue had called the police and they'd taken a report and promised to let her and Finn know if they found anything, but Rachel wasn't stupid – she knew that it was unlikely that the vandals would ever be found.

It was nearly four in the morning now – having spent two hours dealing with the police before the three hour drive to the cabin. Rachel was sitting on the edge of the bed in the room she would share with Finn for the weekend while the others were in their own bedrooms. Eight of the twelve New Directions members had made the trip – having left behind those who couldn't get away because of parents or work or other reasons.

Rachel pulled out her phone to text Daddy and Burt and let them know they'd arrived. They'd obviously had to call Burt and Carole about the truck – Burt had actually promised to have it resprayed before they got back and she'd also called Daddy and Papa to warn them about the possibility of more trouble. She watched her phone for a few moments, but she didn't really expect them to respond at such a late hour.

"I bet you're tired, Rach." Finn whispered, sitting down beside her as he tucked a few wisps of her hair behind her ear.

"Me? I'm okay. You must be tired. You drove the last hour of the trip." Finn looked ready to argue his point again, but Rachel laughed, wrapping her arms around Finn's chest and pulling him down beside her. "Let's just assume we're equally tired."

"That sounds pretty good." Finn replied, wrapping his arms around Rachel and pulling her as close as her growing stomach would allow. As she nuzzled her head into Finn's shoulder, Rachel realized that it was nearly May – only a few short months before the twins would be born.

"What are we going to name the twins, Finn?" Rachel had thought about that very question a million times, but they'd never really discussed it – it had always felt like the decision was years and years away.

"I don't know, Rach. I mean, I've thought about it. Have you thought about it?"

"Of course I have, I just haven't really decided on anything yet." She turned to look up at Finn, her arms around his chest.

"I was thinking about naming our son – that sounds weird, doesn't it? Our son? Anyway, I've thought about naming him after my father."

"Really? Even with everything you found out about him?" Rachel sat up a little to look down at him, her hands still resting on his chest.

"I've been talking to my mom about him a lot lately. She says he was a good man – even if he wasn't a war hero." Rachel smiled as she looked down on him, but she felt her eyes swimming with tears. "I mean – we don't have to do it. I just thought –"

"No, I think it's a beautiful idea." Finn looked up at her, smiling her smile, and Rachel melted into his embrace. She would have bent down to kiss him, but she he saved her the trouble and sat up on his arms, pressing his lips to hers – the touch of their lips like a spark of lightning through her skin. She wrapped her arm about his neck to hold him there in her arms.

"God, I love you, Finn." She whispered against his lips before capturing them again with her own. She trembled into his embrace as he nudged her back onto the mattress. Finn hovered over her, covering her in kisses until the weight of the twins on her spine insisted that she pull herself upright to lean back against the headboard. Finn didn't skip a beat, reaching forward to pull her into his lap as if she weighed nothing so he could kiss her again and again. Far sooner that Rachel would have liked, Finn sat back and looked at her, suddenly serious.

"Rach – are you sure this is okay? I mean –" Rachel pulled him close and silenced him with her lips to his.

"I'm not due until July, Finn. It's fine." Finn didn't hesitate a moment then – drawing her into his embrace and covering her with kisses – not letting her go until much later in the morning.


End file.
